Return To Mystic Falls
by Just-Obsessed1
Summary: This is a one-shot of Hope getting ready to return to school after her parents death. Please read, I'm terrible at descriptions, but I feel like this turned out quite well. Started as a one-shot, now a multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

After her fathers death, Hope Mikaelson left New Orleans with her Uncle Kol and his wife Davina. It wasn't until two weeks after her 16th birthday that she returned to school in Mystic Falls. She had gotten her driving license the week after her birthday and began packing the next day.

"We're going to miss you, you know?" Davina stood in the doorway of Hope's bedroom, watching the girl fold her clothes and place them neatly in her suitcase.

"I know," Hope replied, looking up from the pile of clothes, "I'm going to miss you guys too. But this… this is something I need to do."

"I know, Kol and I just worry about you. I mean, are you sure you're ready to go back?" Davina asked the tribrid.

"I'm sure. It's been six months, I'm behind on enough school work as it is. I need to get back. I think it might help."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am. Now go, I need to finish packing," Hope turned back to her suitcase, placing more clothes inside.

"Fine. I'll leave you to it. Remember to come down for dinner though, it should be ready in an hour."

As Davina walked out the door, Hope turned back to her suitcase. It didn't take long until she finished packing al of her clothes, she turned to her desk and threw her makeup bag in with her clothes.

After that, she sat at the chair in front of her desk and looked at the framed pictures resting on it. She took the one of her with her parents, aunts and uncles, that was taken when she was 7, and let a few tears fall as she took in the people in the frame. Three out of the seven people in the picture were dead. Her mother, the woman who raised her. Her father, the man who gave up everything to save her. And her uncle, who spent his entire life trying to stop her father from hurting and killing innocent people. They were all dead because of her.

Quickly, she dried her eyes and grabbed a few other pictures; another family photo from when she was just a few months old, one of her with her mother from the day she married Jackson and a final one of her with Freya, Keelin, Rebekah and Davina at Freya and Keelin's wedding. She placed all four pictures on top of her clothes, along with a photo album, before closing the case and standing it up next to the door.

Hope splashed some cold water on her face, before going downstairs and into the kitchen to find Davina taking a lasagne out of the oven.

"That is a lot of lasagne, even if Kol was here you'd have to throw most of it away," Hope looked at the casserole dish, which held enough food for a family of at least eight.

"I know, but since you insist on driving 40 hours all the way to Mystic Falls, Kol asked me to make sure you had enough food, since you're gonna be on the road for at least 3-4 days," Davina explained as she placed a piece of lasagne on a plate for each of them.

"That's sweet and everything, but you do realise that I can stop for food," Hope almost laughed.

Ever since her father and uncle had died, Kol had stepped up and took care of her. When she felt broken he swooped in and helped put her back together. Davina packed up most of Hope's clothes, leaving her bedroom almost the exact same except for the empty closet and picture frames and placed everything in the car. Two days after their death, Hope was laid in the backseat of a car, with Davina and Kol in the front, on her way to San Francisco and after two days of driving, Hope was being shown her room I her Uncle's apartment.

"I know, me and your Uncle Kol just enjoy taking care of you," Davina replied and handed over a plate of food to her niece.

"And I'm grateful, but when I leave tomorrow you two should think about getting a dog, one that requires a lot of taking care of," Hope laughed.

"Yeah, maybe," Davina sighed.

"Aunt D?" Hope started, "do you-do you ever wish that instead of falling in love with Uncle Kol, that you fell in love it a human? That way you could have kids and a family of your own."

"I think about it, sometimes. But you know, I've lost your uncle once already, and the time I spent without him was the worst time of my life. And yeah, I wanna be a mom, but if having a child means giving up the rest of my life with Kol, then I don't want it."

"When I was a kid, I might not have known him very well, but I didn't think he would ever be cut out to be a dad. Ever. But the way he's been – the way he's taken care of me these pas few months, I've seen a different side of him. And you should know that there are different ways to have a child. You could adopt, or get a sperm donor and you and Uncle Kol would make amazing parents." When Hope finished talking, she went back to her food as Davina sat deep in thought.

Once their meal was finished and the dishes had been placed in the dishwasher, Davina and Hope curled up under a blanket, in front of a movie.

* * *

The next morning Hope woke up at 6am, she quickly got dressed, changing into a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt, with a leather jacket and combat boots of the same colour. She looked in the mirror once more, to make sure her necklaces were in place properly and brush her hair.

When she had finished getting ready, she did a once over of her room, she did a once over of her room, ensuring she hadn't left anything behind, and grabbed the duffel that contained everything she'd need for the next four days that she'd spend driving and sleeping in motel rooms along with her suitcase.

She left her bags by the front door and walked towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"French toast okay for you?" Kol asked as Hope entered the room.

"You're here," Hope smiled, shocked, hugging her uncle. "And you're up," she turned to face Davina, sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island.

"You didn't think I'd miss saying goodbye. Did you?" Kol asked, feigning offence, as he placed two plates on the counter in front of his wife.

"I don't know what I was thinking," the young tribrid laughed, as she sat in front of her breakfast.

"You two eat, while I take my niece's bags down to her car," Kol placed kisses on the top of both the women's heads as he headed towards the door.

The two girls ate in a comfortable silence, mainly because Davina was too exhausted to talk, until Kol returned. When he got back, he rested his arms on the kitchen island opposite his wife and niece.

"You know, Hope we could still drive you if you want," Kol offered.

"that's sweet, but I'm good. Besides, you just got back from New York, literally a few hours ago, you should stay here with Aunt D. Enjoy having the house to yourself, for the first time in 6 months. Anyways, the four day drive will do me some good, four whole days just me and the open road all the way to Virginia. It'll be good for me," Hope explained as she finished off her breakfast and took her and Davina's plates to the sink.

"What your Uncle is trying to say… is that we'll miss you. And you should know, you are always welcome back, for summer and the holidays. But get a damn flight instead of driving," Davina shot a warning glance at her husband as she spoke.

"Davina's right," Kol smiled, "you're always welcome here. We like having you here and we like taking care of you."

"I like being here too," Hope smiled. "Now, get over here and hug me goodbye."

Davina stood from her seat, Kol pushed himself away from the counter and they both made their way over to their niece.

"We love you sweetheart," Davina whispered, as she embraced the young girl.

"And I love you guys," as Hope spoke, her voice trembled with unshod tears, as she hugged both Kol and Davina tighter.

"And just know, that if you ever need us, we will be on the first available flight to Virginia," Kol assured his niece, as they broke away from the hug.

"Right, its 7:30 and I wanted to be gone 30 minutes ago, so this is me saying goodbye and I will call you when I stop at a motel and text you when I get on the road each morning and then call when I get to Mystic Falls," Hope kissed each of their cheeks, they shared one last goodbye and she left the apartment.

When she got to the parking lot, she got into her BMW (an over the top birthday present from Kol). The first thing she noticed was the bag placed on the passenger seat, with a sheet of paper placed on top.

It's a long trip to Mystic Falls, thought you'd like some snacks for the drive. Don't forget to call when you stop for the night and when you get to the school. Stay safe.

Love, Davina x

Hope smiled at the note, before pulling out of the parking lot and starting towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wrote this in about 3 hours and I'm kinda loving the way it's turned out. This was intended to be a one-shot, but if people want more, I do have ideas for future chapters about how Hope settles back into Mystic Falls and her return to school. If I do write more chapters they will not be following Legacies.**


	2. Chapter 2

It took Hope four days to drive from San Francisco to Mystic Falls, she checked in with Davina every morning and every night, just like she promised she would when she had finally convinced Kol and Davina to let her drive to Mystic Falls. She pulled up in front of the Mystic Grill at 2pm. Caroline Forbes, the headmistress of the school, wasn't expecting her to arrive for another hour so she decided to go get a milkshake to kill some time, instead of arriving too early.

"Hey," Hope greeted the server at the counter with a smile, "please can I get a peanut butter blast, with whipped cream on the bottom?"

"Of course, we'll have somebody bring it over for you," the young girl smiled.

Hope handed over the money she owed and walked to an empty table outside. While she waited, the tribrid took out her phone and sent a text message to both her Uncle Kol and Davina, to inform them that she had made it to the town safely. It wasn't until the sound of a glass, being placed on the table in front of her, reached her ears that she put her phone down.

"One peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom," Hope heard a familiar voice say, before she had the chance to look up.

"Landon?" Hope gasped, shock evident across her face. She expected to see him around town eventually, but not this soon. Not her first day back.

"Hope, I see you're back," Landon replied, apparently angered by her presence.

"Yeah, can we talk?" The young girl asked quickly, before the boy had a chance to walk away.

"What's there to talk about? We go on a date and then you're AWOL for what? Six months?" he spoke irritably.

"Listen, I know you have a right to be pissed at me, we went on an amazing date and then I didn't call or text… or anything for seven months. But, if you just hear me out, you'll understand why I did, what I did," the tribrid pleaded.

"Fine," the server let out a huff, "let me go tell the manager that I'm taking a break, then I'll be right back."

Hope watched as he walked away and began to think about how she was going to explain her parents' death, without revealing her secret, to him. Once she could see him making his way back outside, she quickly turned towards her drink, pulling it towards her and taking sip.

"You've got twenty minutes," Landon spoke, clearly annoyed by the fact that he was spending his break with the girl who left for months with no explanation. "Talk."

"I'm sorry, I left with no explanation," Hope began. "I've just been going through a really hard time, these past few months. Both my parents died, within weeks of each other, as well as my uncle. And I moved to the other end of the country, with my uncle and his wife. And I'm so sorry that I didn't call or text to tell you I was okay. I'm so, so sorry."

"God. Now, I feel like an ass," Landon sighed.

"Don't. Yeah, I was going through some stuff, but that didn't give me the right to be a bitch to you, or anyone for that matter. It was just my way of coping and I'll admit that it was an awful thing to do, but I'm okay now," Hope explained.

"How did they die? Your parents and uncle, I mean."

"Uhm, my mom died in a fire. She burned alive and there was nothing anyone could do to help her."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty."

"And your dad and uncle?"

"My dad died, saving my life. My Uncle Elijah couldn't stand to live without him, so he committed suicide not long after," obviously it wasn't the complete truth, but it was the most she could tell him, without telling him that werewolves, witches and vampires existed.

"I'm so sorry, if I knew what you'd went through, I wouldn't have been such an ass to you earlier. Even if you didn't have an excuse for disappearing, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.," Landon apologised.

"Seriously, Landon, it's fine. Does this mean I'm forgiven for disappearing?" Hope asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, you're forgiven. But I do want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you, Hope Marshall-" Landon began, before being cut off.

"Mikaelson," the tribrid corrected. "My dad's last name was Mikaelson, so that's what I've been going by, since everything happened."

"Okay. Hope Mikaelson, would you do me the honour of going on a second date with me?" Landon asked.

"I'd like that," she smiled. "How about 12pm, this Saturday?"

"Yeah, that works for me."

They both smiled and began making small talk for the last five minutes of Landon's break, while Hope finished off the rest of her milkshake. When his break was over, Landon grabbed Hope's empty glass and went back to work. The tribrid grabbed her wallet, phone and keys, a wide grin spread across her face as she made her way back to her BMW. She slid into the driver's seat, placed her phone and wallet on the seat next to her, before turning the keys in the ignition and speeding off towards the boarding school.


	3. Chapter 3

Only five minutes after leaving the Mystic Grill, Hope was pulling up in front of the school. As she stepped out of her car and closed the door behind her, she could feel the eyes of some of the other students watching her, before she had the chance to grab her suitcase and bag out of the car she was welcomed by a blonde head of hair. Caroline Forbes. The head mistress.

"Hope," the vampire greeted, "welcome back."

"Miss Forbes, hi," Hope responded as she grabbed the duffel bag from the back seat.

"I thought I could help you with your bags, and we could talk about your return," the blonde explained as she stood by the trunk of Hope's car.

"Uh, sure. Thanks," the tribrid opened the trunk of the car and let Caroline grab her suitcase, she would have protested, but she had learnt a long time ago that Caroline always got her way, so if she wanted to help Hope with her stuff, that's what she would let her do.

Hope picked up her art supplies, locked her car, and the pair began the walk up to the tribrid's room. The vampire remained silent, which Hope knew wouldn't last long, for the entire walk up to the dorm rooms. It wasn't until they were stood in her bedroom that Hope decided to speak up.

"So, what's really going on?" she asked Caroline, "I know how things work around here, Caroline. The twins would have greeted me, if you didn't have something you want to talk to me about."

"You're good. I should have known that you'd figure something was up. After all you are a Mikaelson," Caroline replied with a small smile.

"Yeah. Can you just spit it out already?" Hope responded, calmly.

"Okay, well Dr. Saltzman and I have been discussing your return for a while," the blonde explained, "and there's two things we need to talk to you about. The first is about your last name."

"What about it?" From the tone of her voice, Caroline could tell that Hope was in a good mood and prayed that it would last for the duration of their entire conversation.

"Well… obviously before you were known as 'Hope Marshall'. But Ric and I were wondering if you were wanting to change it and go by 'Mikaelson'."

"I mean, I haven't really thought about it. I guess 'Mikaelson' I am a Mikaelson after all, I'm not ashamed of it and I want people to know who I am. They should know the truth."

"Okay, I'll let Dr. Saltzman and the rest of the faculty know."

"And the second thing?" Hope asked.

"Do you remember Miss Tig?" Caroline questioned in response.

"The school counsellor, yeah. What about her?"

"We're putting in place mandatory meetings between you and her. Every Monday, at 3:15."

"What? Why?" Hope jumped up from her place on her bed.

"We think it's best that you talk to someone about how you feel and everything that you've been through."

"I don't need to talk to anyone about anything, I'm fine. Everything is fine!"

"We want you to be able to open-up to someone, and get all your feelings out, instead of bottling them up. This way, it's less likely that you'll lose control of your magic and harm someone or yourself… or turn into a wolf without meaning to."

"I'm in control of my magic and turning! I'm not going to counselling!" Hope stood defiantly, in the middle of her room, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hope. Sweetie, if you don't do this, I'm afraid you won't be able to return to your classes."

"Are you freaking serious, right now? You're not going to let me return to class, unless I talk to a shrink? Tell me this a joke!"

"Hope, everything you've been through, it is very traumatic, and you need to talk to someone about it," Caroline insisted.

"Fine," the young girl huffed.

"I'm gonna leave you alone for a while. Don't forget to go down for dinner."

Hope watched as Caroline left the room and closed the door behind her. And to think her day was going so well after she left the Grill, now she had to speak to the school counsellor. They should know she could control her magic, she had been doing it for as long as she could remember. She shook her head, to clear her mind, and moved from her place in the middle of the room, standing around and being beyond pissed with her father's ex-girlfriend wasn't going to unpack her suitcase.

She walked over to the suitcase that Caroline had kindly placed by her door, she picked it up by the handle on the side and laid it down, in the middle of the bed. However, she didn't get the chance to start unpacking, since as soon as she had it opened, her iPhone had begun to ring from the duffel she had left on the floor. Quickly, she walked over to the bag and dug around in it, until she felt familiar feeling of her phone case on her finger tips. She pulled out the device and turned it over in her hands, so she could see the caller ID. It only took a matter of seconds for her to register that the screen read 'Aunt D' and that said aunt was in fact facetiming her. Her finger swiped across the screen and a moment later Davina and Kol's smiling faces filled her screen.

"Hey, guys," the tribrid smiled, happy to see her uncle and his wife.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you settling in?" Davina asked, concern written across her face.

"Apart from a minor argument, with Caroline, so far so good," Hope responded, as she sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"What was the argument about, darling?" Kol asked, out of curiosity.

"She and Dr. Saltzman have decided that I need to have a meeting with the school counsellor every week. They're afraid that I'll lose control and hurt someone. It's so stupid," Hope ranted.

"Maybe she's right. It might be good for you to talk to someone," Davina's response was nowhere near what Hope wanted to hear, but before she had a chance to retort, Kol spoke up.

"Davina's right, magic is hard to control and after everything that's happened, you need someone to talk to, so you don't lose control and hurt yourself."

"Seriously! You guys are supposed to be on my side!"

"Hope, listen to me. I know you don't like the idea of talking to someone you barely know about your feelings, but it'll help. I promise," Davina swore.

"Fine, whatever. Can we talk about something else now?" Hope asked, raising an eyebrow at the phone.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about, love?"

"Uhm, I don't know… what have you guys been up to, since I left?"

"Not much. It's strange we're used to having you here and now that you're not we don't really know what to do with ourselves," the witch on the other end of the phone explained.

"Get a dog," Hope laughed, "get a puppy, but adopt one, it's better that way."

"We'll think about it," Kol smirked.

"You better."

"We will. What else have you done today?" Davina asked.

"Well… I went to the Mystic Grill, before I came back to school. Got a milkshake and cleared somethings up with a guy, who I met before everything that happened, happened," the tribrid explained.

"Sounds fun," the brunette witch smirked, knowingly.

Of course, Hope had told Davina all about Landon, before she left San Francisco. Even how she wished she hadn't left things the way she did. How amazing their date was. How she smashed the windows of Connor's car with her magic, after she what he had done to Landon. How she wanted so much more than just one date with Landon. How she liked him. How she hoped he liked her too. How she hated that after her father died, she completely ghosted him. For all he knew she could have dropped off the face of the earth. For all he knew she could have been the one who had died.

"What guy?" Kol questioned, clearly protective over his niece.

"Relax," Hope laughed, "he's just a guy that works at the Mystic Grill, in-"

"They went on a date. She made some guys car windows explode for him. And she likes him," Davina interrupted.

"Davina! Shut up!" The teenager yelled, her face flushed red.

"What? It's the truth. You like him, I could tell by the smile on your face, when you told me about him."

"I do not approve of my niece dating," the original said, looking between his wife and picture of his niece on the phone screen.

"Well then, it's a good thing you're three-thousand miles away and don't get a say," Hope smiled.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, a knock sounded from outside of Hope's bedroom door.

"I better get that, it's probably Caroline or Dr. Saltzman checking up on me. I'll call ya later."

The young girl hung up the phone, and swiftly stood from her seat, to answer the door. To her surprise, when she pulled the door open it wasn't either of the founders of the school, or any member of staff for that matter. In fact, it was another student who stood in front of her. He was tall, with dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes. Hope didn't know much about him, apart from that he was a vampire who hung around with the Saltzman twins, she couldn't even remember his name. So, what was he doing stood outside of her bedroom? It wasn't as if they were ever friends, not for the boy's lack of trying. Ever since he joined the Salvatore school two years ago, he had tried to make friends with Hope, but every time Hope pushed him. Just like she did with almost everyone.

"Hope, hey. My name's M.G. in case you forgot," the vampire greeted. "Which by the look on your face, I'm guessing you did. Anyway, the twins and I are going down for dinner at five-thirty and Josie and I thought you might like to eat with us."

"What about Lizzie?" Hope questioned, knowing that blonde girl hated her.

"She'll be fine with it," M.G. promised.

"Fine… I'll see down there, in an hour. Right now, I need to start unpacking," the tribrid agreed.

"Great, we'll see you then," the boy nodded, awkwardly, as he began to walk away.

"M.G!" She shouted after him, she spoke quieter when he stopped. "Thank you, I appreciate you and Josie thinking about me."

M.G. nodded at her, before turning back around and making his way down the hall. Hope closed the door and turned to face the suitcase on her bed, she let out a sigh before making her way over to the bed to begin unpacking.

By the time 5:25 came, she had unpacked her picture frames and placed them on her desk and nightstand, along with her makeup, toiletries and the small amount of jewellery that she had brought with her. She had set up her art supplies in the corner of the room, placed her textbooks and notebook on the desk and slid her grimoires underneath her bed. Before she got any further, she'd noticed the time and decided it was time to go down for dinner. Before leaving the room, Hope grabbed her phone and slipped it into her back pocket.

" _Vis sera portus_ ," Hope whispered, magically locking the door once it closed behind her.

It was only a few minutes later that she was looking around the cafeteria for M.G, she quickly spotted him sitting with the Saltzman twins. Her eyes locked with Lizzie's and Hope quickly turned away, looking for somewhere else to sit. But luck wasn't on her side and she heard her name being called, before she had a chance to sit down.

"Hope! Over here," she heard Josie shout, before whispering, "be nice, Liz."

The tribrid turned around and slowly made her way over to the trio. She took a seat next to M.G, opposite Josie and placed the plate of food that she had gotten down in front of her.

"Hey guys," Hope gave a small smile.

"Hey, so are you back for good now?" Josie asked, as she took a bite out of her food.

"Yeah, I am," the tribrid responded, quickly glancing over at Lizzie to try and catch a reaction from the blonde.

"That's awesome," M.G. spoke up, "because there's a party, this Saturday, you should come."

"Yeah, it's at the old mill, at six, you should totally come. It'll be a great way to relax after your first week back as well," Josie explained, excitedly.

"Or…" Lizzie interrupted, "you could… I don't know… not come. You could stay in your room and study. I mean, there has to be loads of work you have to catch up on."

"Actually, your parents have been emailing me all the work I've been missing, so I'm all caught up," Hope smirked at Lizzie, before turning to talk to M.G. and Josie. "I have plans Saturday afternoon, but I'll see if I can make it."

"Great," Josie smiled.

"Yeah, great," Lizzie said, sarcastically, "Marshall's coming to the party."

"Actually, it's not Marshall. It's Mikaelson, from now on," Hope corrected the blonde siphoner.

"Wait," M.G. interrupted. "Mikaelson? As in the original vampires?"

"Well, technically," Hope spoke nervously, "as in Klaus Mikaelson. As in my dad."

"So that makes you…?" M.G. questioned.

"I'm a werewolf and witch, who has vampire blood running through her veins at all times. A tribrid," the sixteen-year-old explained.

"Awesome."

 **I know that this chapter was a lot longer than the previous two, but I like the way it turned out and I hope you do too. Next chapter is Hope's first day back at school and her first meeting with Emma. If there's anything you want to see in future chapters let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **There was a comment/review on the previous chapter about the pairing in this story, so I want to make it clear now that this story will end with Hope and Landon together. It's not that I don't ship Hope with Rafael or Josie, I just ship her with Landon more and Handon is my ship that I want to be endgame. If you have any ideas for a story, even if it's just a one-shot, where Hope is with Rafael or Josie or any other characters, let me know and if it's something I think I could write I'll give it a shot. But this is a Handon story, Rafael might not even appear in this.**

 **Also, I have changed the ages of the twins in this story, just to make things work a little bit better, so instead of them being two years younger than Hope, they are only one year younger, making them 15 years old. M.G. is 19 years old in this and was turned when he was 16, I just made it up since nothing is said in the show.**

The following day was a Monday, and Hope was woken up at 6:30am by the deafening sound of the alarm on her phone. With a muffled groan, the young tribrid leaned over to her nightstand and pressed the button to stop the dreadful noise, once the room was filled with silence again, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling for a while. God, she hated Mondays. She really hated Mondays.

Reluctantly, she pushed back the sheets and climbed out of bed. Before getting changed, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, when she came out, she slipped out of her cotton pyjamas and pulled on her uniform; a simple white shirt, a blue plaid skirt and a navy sweater. She brushed her hair, tied some pieces from the front back, slipped on some shoes, grabbed her phone and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

By the time the teenager had reached the large room, it was 7:15 and there were already quite a few students sitting and eating their breakfast, she swiftly made her way over to where the food was being served and grabbed herself a plate with a small stack of pancakes. With her food in hand, Hope sat down, by herself, at the end of one of the long tables and even though she didn't mind being on her own, it didn't last long. Soon, M.G. was sitting across from her, a bag filled with animal blood in hand, Josie not far behind him taking up the seat next to her and, to both of their dismays, Lizzie followed.

"Sup, Mikaelson," M.G. greeted.

"Morning, M.G." Hope replied.

"Seriously Jo, there's loads of seats in here. Did we really have to sit here?" The blonde Saltzman twins addressed her sister.

"No, we didn't," Josie answered before turning to speak to Hope. "So, Hope, what's your first class? Lizzie and I have 'chemistry of magic' which obviously you won't be in, since we're in different grades, but you might be with M.G."

"Oh, I have geography. I have to run back upstairs for my textbook, before I go, though," the tribrid responded, before she took a bite of her food.

"Looks like I get the miracle Mikaelson for the morning," the teenage vampire joked.

"Great," Josie beamed, "so you'll go to your morning classes, then you can sit with us again at lunch."

"So, is this a thing now? We're friends?" Hope asked, wide eyed and glancing between the other three teenagers sat with her.

"No." Lizzie spoke quickly, at the same time as M.G.

"Yes. If you're okay with being friends with a vampire and two siphoning witches, of course."

"I mean, as long as you're okay being friends with a tribrid, then I'm cool with it," Hope looked up from her food, to notice Lizzie scowling at her.

"And if I'm not okay with it?" The blonde asked, looking towards the vampire sat next to her, her eyes wide, reminding Hope of a puppy.

"C'mon, Liz. Hope's cool, she's done nothing to hurt any of us, she's not like that," M.G. reasoned with the witch sat next to him.

"Fine, you can hang out with us. But you're on probation. One wrong move and you're gone," Lizzie promised.

"Fair enough," the Mikaelson girl nodded. "It's nearly eight, I'm gonna go and get my books for class. I'll see you there M.G." Hope stood from her seat and began the walk back up to her room, so she would be able to start her first day back at school.

Hope had just got out of her last class and was on her way to her mandatory counselling session, with Miss Tig, when a text came through on her phone. She took the device out of her pocket and looked down at the screen. She smiled when she saw that the message was from her Aunt Freya and quickly, she unlocked the device to read the text.

 _'Davina said you have a counselling session today. Don't be too horrible to her, it's Dr. Saltzman and Miss Forbes making you go. Not her x'_

Hope rolled her eyes at the message and quickly typed back a response:

 _'I'll try, but I'm not promising anything x'_

The tribrid pressed 'send' and slid her phone back into her pocket before knocking on the door that read 'Emma Tig'. She heard someone move from the other side of the door, as she pressed her back against the wall next to the entryway.

"Hope come on in," a tanned woman, with medium length, dark-brown hair and brown eyes greeted.

The young girl pushed herself away from the wall and followed the older woman into the office. There was a desk with a computer on top of it and a bookshelf behind it in one half of the room, in the other half was an armchair and sofa with a coffee table in between. She watched as Miss Tig sat in the chair and gestured for Hope to take a seat on the sofa.

"So, where do you want to start, Miss Tig?" Hope asked politely.

"We can start by you calling me Emma," the counsellor replied, with a kind smile.

"Okay, Emma, where do you want to start?" It was clear by the tone of her voice that Hope really didn't want to be there, but if Emma noticed she didn't let on.

"Well…" Emma began, "we could start by talking about your childhood."

"What about it?" The tribrid questioned, a cold expression on her face.

"From what I understand, you didn't really meet your father, or your aunts and uncles, until you were seven. Before that it was only you and your mom. How did it make you feel?"

"What am I supposed to say? It was just me and my mom and most of the time she was out looking for stuff to help bring back my family. It sucked."

"Okay," Emma sighed, she knew Hope wouldn't open up in their first session. "What about when you were reunited when you were seven. How did you feel then?"

"I don't know," Hope shook her head, she really didn't want to relive the past.

"Hope, this isn't going to work if you don't cooperate with me."

"What do you want me to say?" The teenager shouted, "I was seven years old, I walked out my front door to see five strangers looking at me! And being told they're my family! I was confused!"

"What was confusing?"

"I don't know… maybe it was the fact that five strangers were stood on my front porch."

"Fine. What about when your family had to stay apart for 8 years?"

"Seriously? I was a kid, I didn't understand. I'd only just gotten my family back and five minutes later, if they came anywhere near me the world could've ended. How do you think it made me feel?"

The rest of the session continued the same way, whenever Emma brought up a topic, Hope shut her down. The tribrid refused to talk about anything and Emma tried everything; what it was like growing up without her father, how she felt after her mother's death, why she took in the hollow's power, how she felt when her father gave up his life to save hers, what it was like moving across the country with Davina and Kol, even her return to school. Hope just didn't want to talk. About anything.

"Okay, it's been an hour, so that's time up," Emma spoke softly at the end of the session, "I want you back, same time next week, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Hope rolled her eyes as she left the room and went up to her room, so she could do some homework before she met M.G, Lizzie and Josie for dinner.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Next chapter we skip to the weekend and it's gonna be a long one.**

 **As usual all feedback is appreciated and if you want to see anything in future chapters let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope's first week back at school went by quickly and, excluding her disastrous meeting with Emma Tig on Monday, everything had been perfectly fine. The stares, she was receiving from most of the students, had died down and she only noticed a handful of people looking at her warily. When word had gotten out that she was the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, who was also known as 'the great evil,' the younger students had taken the news amazingly, mainly because they were too young to have learnt about the Mikaelson family and what her father had done to so many people. However, some of the older students hadn't taken it quite as well, she had noticed the looks of fear from some students, most of them came from the students who had arrived while she was away and didn't know anything about her previously, but she did see the same looks of fear in the eyes of some of the witches. She couldn't blame them though, they had been taught that the Mikaelsons were evil and had the worst tempers, so why wouldn't they be afraid of the one person in the entire world that was a tribrid and a part of the most powerful family there was.

Before she knew it, it was 9:30am on a Saturday and Hope was just about to get up to go down for breakfast. She had just over two hours before she would have to drive into town, if she wanted to be on time to meet Landon, which she obviously did. The tribrid climbed out of her bed and swapped her shorts and tank top for leggings and an oversized sweatshirt and slipped into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and left her room, using the same spell she had the day she had returned to lock the door behind her.

Once she had reached the cafeteria and gotten her food, she sat down with M.G. and the Saltzman twins, just like she had done every other day of the week, for every meal. The only difference between now and the beginning of the week, was that Lizzie, who had barely said two words to her the first day back, was now speaking to her and not in a horrible way either, instead she spoke to her in a way that a friend would. Which now they were. Kind of. They were both slowly warming up to having the other around so much, but it was obvious that Josie and M.G. were reluctant to leave the two of them alone together.

"Party tonight," Josie beamed, "Hope, you're still coming, right?"

"Uh, sure. Parties aren't really my thing, but how bad can it be?" Hope replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Great, but we should really talk outfits. We can't clash and we can't be all matchy-matchy," Lizzie rambled on, explaining what she was going to wear that night and having her sister and Hope explain what they were going to wear, even though neither of the other girls had planned out their outfits.

At 10 o'clock, Hope excused herself, explaining that she had to get ready to be somewhere, and went up to her room. She used her magic to unlock the door, then lock it again once she was inside, with the door closed behind her.

The clothes she had put on, before she went down for breakfast, were swapped out for something cuter and more stylish; a black and white striped choker neck T-shirt, black skinny jeans (that may or may not have made her ass look good), black lace-up boots, with block heels and of course her necklace that had her family crest on. She brushed her hair and sat down at her desk to do her makeup, she kept it light, only applying foundation, mascara and nude lipstick.

She stood in front of her full-length mirror, checking her appearance one last time. She looked good. Her makeup was flawless. There wasn't a single hair out of place. And her outfit made her look hot. Even if she did say so herself. She found the small, grey, suede bag that Rebekah had bought her for her birthday, she placed her phone, wallet and car keys inside of it and grabbed her black leather jacket. After all that, Hope left her room, magically locking the door once again, and made her way down to the school garage that held her white BMW, before sliding into the driver's seat and speeding away.

It was a ten-minute drive into town from the school, but it wasn't long until she was parking her car in front of the Mystic Grill and stepping out, onto the sidewalk. When she had placed her keys back into her bag and zipped it closed, she looked up to see Landon approaching.

"Hey," Landon greeted with a smile, "you showed up."

"I said I'd be here and here I am. I figured that leaving you hanging for seven months, was long enough," Hope joked.

"Well, thanks for taking pity on me," he teased, before nodding towards the vehicle she had just stepped out, "nice car."

"Oh, thanks," Hope replied, suddenly shy, she hated knowing that her family had so much more money than most people, "it was a way too over the top birthday present, from my uncle and his wife."

"Wow, I wish I had family like yours."

"Who knows? You play your cards right and I might let you drive it one day," the tribrid teased.

"Would taking you inside for something to eat, be classed as 'playing my cards right'?"

"Lead the way."

Landon held his hand out towards her and let her take it, before leading her inside the Grill. They walked past the bar and towards a booth near the back, he kept hold of Hope's hand as she slid into the booth, only letting go when he sat down opposite her.

"Is here okay?" Landon asked, nervously.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Hope smiled, "relax, don't be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous," he denied quickly.

"Yeah, you are," she smiled wider, "it's cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"I-uh… I never said that. I did not say that."

"Actually, I think you did. It's okay I think you're gorgeous."

"Uh, thank you," Hope's face flushed a bright red and she grabbed a menu to hide it. "Now, tell me. What's good here?"

"You're kidding, right?" Landon laughed.

"No, you work here, tell me what's good?"

"You used to come in here, almost every day, and the menu hasn't changed that much."

"I might have come here a lot, but I've barely eaten here since I was like… ten. I just get the milkshakes," she shrugged, "I'm surprised you never noticed."

"Me too."

Landon went on to tell Hope what his favourite dishes on the menu were and which were best to avoid, before a young waitress came over to take their orders. Landon ordered a burger and fries with some lemonade, Hope ordered the same except with a peanut-butter blast milkshake.

"All the time?" Landon teased, when he heard Hope's drink order.

"It tastes good and if it's not broken, then don't fix it," Hope laughed.

Their time in the restaurant carried on in the same way, the two of them laughing, joking and getting to know each other better. Hope told him some stories from her childhood, changing them a little bit to hide the secret of the supernatural world. And she learnt that he had grew up bouncing from foster home to foster home. It wasn't until their table was cleared and the bill was placed on the table that the conversation shifted.

"I'll get it," Hope spoke as she grabbed the bill.

"No, let me. I asked you out, I should pay," Landon tried to grab the bill from Hope, before she pulled it from his reach.

"You might have asked me out, but I did ghost you for 7 months. Plus, my family is loaded enough that paying for lunch for two people isn't going to make a dent in their bank balance," Hope insisted.

"Fine, but I'm taking you for ice cream and I'm paying."

"Deal."

As Hope placed the money in the leather folder that the bill came in, Landon slid out of the booth and held his hand out to help her stand. She took his hand in hers, stood up from her seat and let him lead her outside. They kept talking, just like they did over lunch. It wasn't until he asked about the Salvatore school that her smile faltered.

"So, what's it like at the great Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted?"

"Well, I guess it's just like any other school, for the most part. Classes where we learn about the state capitals, mean girls, popular people that half the school envies, way too much teenage drama, and parties that we're not actually allowed to throw," Hope explained, leaving out the part where the students were either a vampire, a werewolf or a witch, or in her case a mix of all three.

"Yeah, most of that is normal, except normal schools don't throw secret parties," Landon quipped.

"Yeah, but at normal schools the students are able to throw parties at their houses when parents are out of town or go out for the night. At a boarding school it's like the parents are there all the time, so we sneak out to an old building on school grounds, play some music and most people get drunk,"

"Sounds like most of the parties people throw," Landon nodded, as he pushed open the door to the ice cream parlour and let Hope walk in front of him.

"If you mean they sound terrible, then you'd be right," the tribrid laughed, as she approached the counter.

They ordered their ice creams and took them to go, so they could walk around the town a bit more and get to know each other even better. There was something about Landon that made Hope trust him enough to open up to him, as much as she could without revealing what she truly was. If him telling her about how he was treated by some of his foster parents in the past had anything to do with how much trust he had for her, then it was obvious that he felt the same way about her.

"Wait, hold up," Hope stopped walking and turned to face her date. "You're telling me that your foster dad is Sheriff Donovan. He comes into the school all the time; how did I not know this?"

"He figured that since not everyone he arrests are charged or found guilty, it's best that it's kept a bit quiet, just in case any of them hold grudges," Landon explained, after he stopped walking as well.

"Okay, I guess it makes sense."

The two started walking again and didn't stop until their desserts were gone and they were stood next to Hope's car, facing each other.

"I've had a really great time with you today," Landon spoke softly, as he looked down into her eyes.

"Me too," Hope replied, happily. "Maybe we could do something next weekend?"

"I'd love to," Landon agreed, squeezing Hope's hand softly.

"Great," Hope released his hand from hers and held it out in front of him, "now give me your phone."

"Why?" he asked and reached into his back pocket.

"Relax, I'm not gonna run away with it. Just hand it over."

Landon unlocked his phone and placed the device in her hand. He watched as she clicked something at the bottom of the screen, before her thumbs started moving quickly across the screen, then handed it back over to him.

"I've put my number in there and text myself that way I have yours. I will text you, with a time and a place for you to meet me. Just know that I will probably be late because it's just who I am," Hope smirked.

"Yeah, you're not gonna disappear this time?" Landon joked.

"No, not this time," she shook her head.

"Good," he whispered, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing a blush to spread across her face.

"I-I should go, I have homework and my friends want me to go to a party with them tonight," her words were quiet, but Hope's eyes never left his. "But I will see you next week."

"Bye Hope."

"Bye Landon."

They parted ways, as Hope slid into her car and began her drive back to school, with a big smile across her face.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget that if there's anything you want to see in future chapters to let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I had exams this week, and I had writer's block and didn't like the way the chapter I had written turned out so I rewrote it.**

A couple of days later, the weekend was over, and Hope was attending her weekly meeting with Emma. They both sat in the same places they had the previous week. As soon as Emma had saw Hope that afternoon, she had noticed a difference in the young tribrid, she seemed happier and a lot less angry at the world.

"So," Emma began, gently, "how was your first week back?"

"It was okay, I guess," the teenager replied with a shrug, "I think now that people know that I'm a Mikaelson, some kids might be afraid of me. But, other than that, there haven't really been any problems."

"Why do you think they're afraid of you?" Emma asked, sounding just like the counsellors Hope had seen on TV.

"I don't know," Hope's voice was laced with sarcasm, "maybe it's the way they don't look me in the eye, or some of them won't talk to me. At all."

"Kids can be cruel; you should know that."

"Can you blame them? The kids in this school are taught that anyone with the last name Mikaelson, should be feared. The stuff Dr Saltzman teaches, is biased. Yeah, my family hurt him and the people he cares about. But Elena Gilbert daggered my aunt and my uncle and played a pretty big part in the death of my other two uncles and last time I checked Dr Saltzman and Miss Forbes treat her like family."

"Hope, none of us know the full story about what happened here back then."

"But what we do know is that Elena, the Salvatore brothers, Caroline, Dr Saltzman and whoever else was on their side… they all gave as good as they got. And my family, they only did the things they did, because they were forced into this life. They never wanted to be vampires, before them vampires didn't even exist, their parents made them become vampires and when their father realised what he had done, he regretted it and he tried to kill them all. So, my family ran, and they did what they had to do to survive. They shouldn't be judged for that. And I shouldn't be judged for their actions. It's just not fair!"

Hope took a deep breath after her rant and let Emma talk.

"Feel better?" Emma asked.

"Actually, yes. Thank you," the Mikaelson girl smiled softly.

"If you feel like the students don't know the full story about your family, why don't you do something about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell them what you just told me. Tell them your story."

"What if they don't want to listen?"

"Make them, because you're right. What they teach about the original family is biased, it's one sided and it's from the side that was hurt by them. And the students here can't make a fair judgement on you or your family if they don't hear the reasons behind their actions."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I usually am, now our time is up. What are you up to next?"

"M.G. and Josie dragged me into the annual football game against Mystic Falls High School. I have to go practice with them."

Hope grabbed her bag from the floor, said goodbye to Emma and made her way out to the football field. She walked towards the team that was going to be playing in the game, the team consisted of M.G, Josie and Lizzie as well as Kaleb, who was another vampire and Jed who was alpha of the werewolf pack. When she got close enough to them, she could hear Kaleb complaining about having to practice.

"We're not even allowed to win," she heard Kaleb groan loudly.

"Listen, I know why we can't use our powers, but we could win without them," Jed replied, as Hope came to stand next to him.

"So, why don't we?" Hope asked, "we could practice playing, without using magic or our strength and speed."

"Because our dad would go insane," Josie explained, reluctant to even consider Hope's proposal.

"But, mom wouldn't," the blonde twin interrupted, "if we can get mom to agree, she can convince dad that it's a good idea."

"And you could finally beat Dana," M.G. said, to convince Josie.

"We could crush her," Lizzie squealed excitedly, "I mean their team is awful, it wouldn't take much to beat them."

"I mean we could ask mom and dad," Josie spoke hesitantly, "and then, I guess we could crush Dana."

"You mean we get to actually practice and not look like a bunch of losers, who don't know what they're doing on a football field?" Kaleb asked, rhetorically.

"Jo and I will go talk to our mom now and convince, then we can practice, then on Wednesday we can beat Dana and for the next year she can't gloat and think she's better than me," Lizzie grabbed her twin by the wrist and pulled her into the school.

When the twins returned, they were walking arm in arm with big smiles on their faces.

"You think it went well?" Jed asked, nodding towards the grinning pair.

"Let's hope so," Kaleb replied, "I don't think I can handle losing to humans again."

"They said yes!" Lizzie yelled, loudly.

"As long as we practice and can control our powers," Josie explained, over her sister's happiness.

"Then let's practice," M.G. began walking towards the middle of the field.

The other five followed him and began practicing, as Josie reached for the ball, she noticed a girl stood at the side of the field watching her. Penelope Park stood their smiling softly at the brunette siphoner.


	7. Chapter 7

The football game came quickly after practice on Monday. On Wednesday, both schools closed early and met at 1pm on the football field at Mystic Falls high School. The Salvatore team were all dressed in blue shorts, with a yellow stallions' jersey, Hope's curly hair was tied back into a ponytail, with a blue headband holding the flyways away from her face. Josie hair was up in two buns, with blue ribbons around them and a stallion's sticker underneath her left eye. Lizzie's hair was in a messy bun, with a blue bandana around it, and a black stripe on each cheek. The team all stood discussing a game plan when Caroline came over to give them a pep talk.

"How are we all feeling?" The blonde vampire asked, cheerily.

"We're fine, mom," Lizzie assured her mother as she looked around waiting for the other team to arrive.

"Are you sure? You're not nervous at all?" Caroline questioned, sounding anxious herself.

"Mom," Josie cut in, "relax. We have two vampires, a werewolf and the only tribrid in the world. We can win this thing in our sleep and keep our secret."

"Right, of course. You're right," Caroline rambled, "just remember. Try your best. Have fun. And don't let anyone know that you're not human."

Hope watched as the blonde walked away and turned back to her team.

"Seriously, your mom is a nervous wreck," Kaleb commented, once the older vampire was out of earshot.

"Right, everyone shut up," Lizzie whispered loudly, as she watched a group of teenagers dressed in black and red jerseys, with matching shorts walk towards the field. "I know this is only a charity game or whatever, but I still want to kick Dana's ass."

Hope followed Lizzie's line of sight towards the other team and froze when she saw Landon with them. She knew he went to their school, but for some reason she wasn't expecting him to be there. She didn't even know that he played football. The last time they had seen each other was the previous Saturday when they went out on their date, but they had been texting the day before planning their second date for Sunday. Their third date, if you count the time, they danced in the town square. Was that a date? Hope didn't know if Landon counted that as a date or not. Maybe she should ask him on when they meet on Sunday.

"Hope," the young tribrid was pulled out of her thoughts by Lizzie shouting her name, "focus Mikaelson, we might be more powerful than them but if we're gonna beat Dana everyone needs to focus."

"Jesus, what's crawled up your ass?" Jed asked, wondering why the blonde siphoner was so bothered about the game.

"Lizzie and Dana have hated each other for years," Josie explained, softly.

"Yes," Lizzie interrupted, "and this is finally my chance to show her that I am better than her."

"Then that's what we'll do," M.G. smiled, "come on, lets win this thing."

The game began, but Hope's full attention wasn't on the game, she couldn't help but keep stealing glances at Landon. At the end of the first quarter the Stallions were winning 12-6 and Mystic High were swapping out the boy Kaleb had just tackled and putting in Landon. The six of them were stood in a circle listening to Lizzie rant, when Caroline came over to talk to them.

"Okay, you guys are doing great at keeping the schools secret," Caroline smiled at them, "but Kaleb please dial it back, that guy can barely walk right now."

"Relax Miss Forbes," Kaleb brushed her off, "it's not as if his legs broken. He just needs a minute to rest."

"I know and I'm happy about that," the older woman replied, "but I need you guys to be careful, if anyone finds out about our secret, everything Dr Saltzman and I have built will be over."

"We will. Don't worry," Hope promised, as the team got ready for the game to start back.

"Okay, good luck."

Hope got into her position, opposite Landon, and smirked at him before the referee blew the whistle for the game to start.

When the game came to an end, the Stallions had won for the first time ever, even if it was only by 3 points. Hope felt a strong grip on her wrist, before M.G. pulled her into a group hug with the rest of the team, as they jumped up and down, cheering.

"We won!" Lizzie shouted happily, "I can't believe we won!"

"All thanks to you baby Mikaelson," Kaleb spoke as he pulled the tribrid into him, "you scored us the final points."

"He's right, thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to rub this in Dana's face," the blonde siphoner turned with a huge smile spread across her face, as Dana and the rest of the other team approached them.

"So, you finally did it. You finally won. I mean it only took you 15 years, but congrats," Dana smiled bitterly.

"Don't be jealous Dana, green isn't a good colour on you," Lizzie replied, smug.

Hope rolled her eyes, as she realised the two girls were about to start bickering. To avoid being dragged into more Lizzie/Dana drama, the young tribrid pulled herself away from Jed and Kaleb – who had their arms around her – and walked towards were she had left her water bottle. She turned around when her werewolf hearing picked up the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"You were really good out there," Landon complimented.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself," Hope smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm not the one who scored the winning points," the young waiter pointed out.

"Yeah," the tribrid smirked, "but not everyone can be as good as me."

"Guess not," Landon smiled.

"Mikaelson!" Before Hope had the chance to reply, she was interrupted by Jed shouting her name, "time to go."

"I have to go," she smiled apologetically, "but I'll try and call you later and I'll see you Sunday."

"Promise?" Landon asked jokingly.

"Promise," Hope nodded, before turning to walk away.

The team all climb onto the bus, Hope, M.G. and the twins took the back row. The tribrid sat with her back against the window and her legs draped over Josie's, with her feet resting on the middle seat with Lizzie's who was sat in a similar position, but her legs were draped over M.G.'s instead.

"I can't wait to shower, I feel so gross," the blonde complained.

"I know how you feel," the vampire replied as his head fell back against his seat, "Jed tackled someone right into me and I fell into the mud."

"I just want an excuse to get away from the she-devil," Josie spoke referring to Penelope Park, "I could feel her staring at me throughout the entire game."

"How about when we get back, we all go shower and get into clothes that aren't covered in mud or sweat and meet for dinner around 5?" Hope asked, as she squirmed in her dirty clothes.

"Yes, please. I'm starving," Josie agreed and so did M.G. and Lizzie, so when the bus pulled up in front of the doors to the school, they all rushed off to do just that.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really busy with school and exams and then my WiFi went down for a few weeks.**

 **Soon someone at the school will find out Hope's secret, if you think you know who please leave a comment with your guess. Also if there's anything (or anyone) you want to see in future chapters let me know. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within a few weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

An hour after the four of them had split up, Hope was walking down to the cafeteria, wearing leggings, an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of vans with her auburn hair pulled up into a messy bun. When she stepped into the large room, her eyes immediately found M.G. sat by himself at their normal table. The young tribrid quickly grabbed some food and sat in front of the vampire.

"Hey," Hope greeted, "where are the twins? I was late, so shouldn't they be here?"

"Yeah, Josie sent me a text and their parents wanted to have dinner with them today, so it's just the two of us," M.G. explained. "Which is good, because there was something, I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what?" Hope looked up at M.G. curious as to what he wanted to know.

"I saw that you knew one of the humans," the vampire whispered, so no one else could hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hope looked down at her food, praying that her friend couldn't hear her heartbeat accelerate.

"That guy, with the curly hair, that they put in after Kaleb tackled that other guy," M.G. prodded, hoping that his friend would reveal her secret.

"No idea what you're talking about," the tribrid played dumb as she ate her food.

"Then why'd you tell him you'd call him later?" At that simple question Hope's head shot up and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Relax," M.G. whispered, "I promise I won't tell anyone, as long as you tell me who he is."

"What?"

"Come on, if I'm not telling people something, I at least want to know what I'm not telling them."

"Seriously, you wanna know?" Hope asked, confused.

"Yeah, I mean nothing good really happens around here," the young vampire gestured around the room.

"Okay," the tribrid smiled, "his name's Landon, he's a waiter at the grill and he asked me out the day I first turned into a wolf, and we danced and then my dad died, and I left for 7 months without telling him. I didn't have his number so I couldn't call or text to explain why I wasn't in town. Before I came back to school the other week, I stopped for a milkshake at the grill and I explained that my dad died and I just needed some time to get over it and then we got to talking and he asked me out and I said yes. That's where I went on Saturday. Please don't tell anyone. We're not supposed to get close to the locals, but I really like him, and I want to see where it can go."

"Calm down, Mikaelson," M.G. grinned, "I can tell he makes you happy, so your secrets safe with me. But if he hurts you, I'll beat the crap out of him."

"Thanks M.G." Hope laughed, "now, let's talk about you and Lizzie."

"What – what are you talking about?" The vampire suddenly got nervous.

"Come on, it's obvious," the tribrid explained, "the way you look at her, like she's your whole world, you're crazy about her."

"Okay, maybe I am," M.G. admitted, "but what does it matter? It's like she's into everyone but me."

"Well she's an idiot. You're a great guy and she'd be lucky to have you," Hope told her friend, when suddenly an idea formed in her mind. "What if I helped you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You help me by keeping my secret, and in return I help you by getting Lizzie to realise how much of a great guy you are."

"You'd do that?"

"What are friends for, right?"

"You know for a Mikaelson, you're pretty cool."

"I know," Hope smiled, before she stood up, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a guy to call."

"Sure, I was gonna go and do some homework anyway," M.G. stood up as well.

Hope quickly made her way up to her room, used magic to lock her door and performed a privacy spell, so that none of the vampires or werewolves would be able to hear her. The tribrid pulled her iPhone out of her sweatshirt pocket, found the number she was looking for and dialled.

"Hello?" She heard a voice on the other end of the line say.

"Landon, hey," Hope replied with a smile.

 **Author's Note:**

 **As always, if anyone has anything/anyone they want to see in future chapters let me know in the comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next Sunday after the football game, Hope was sat at the desk in her room French braiding the top of her hair so she could put it up into a ponytail, when she heard a knock at her door. She shouted for them to come in before focusing her attention back onto her hair. M.G. entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So," the vampire spoke up after a moment, "are you doing your hair all fancy for your date with Landon?"

"Maybe," Hope smiled.

"What do you guys have planned?" M.G. asked, as Hope put the hair tie in her hair.

"I've packed a picnic basket and put it in my car, I thought we could go to town square since that's where we danced," the tribrid explained, the smile never leaving her face as she spoke.

"Well you look great," M.G. complimented, "and the dudes an idiot, if he doesn't think so too."

"Thanks, M.G." Hope stood up from her seat and grabbed her purse and jacket.

The two friends leave the room and start walking towards the school garage, "when I get back, we're gonna come up with a plan to make Lizzie fall in love with you," the young girl promised.

"Okay, but for now, enjoy your date and please be careful?" M.G. worried.

"I will, I promise," Hope smiled, before sliding into her car and driving off.

It had just turned 2 o'clock, when Hope parked her BMW in front of the Grill and saw her date sat at one of the tables. She smiled at the sight of him, before getting out and grabbing the picnic basket out of the backseat.

"Get up," Hope demanded with a smile, as she stood in front of Landon's table.

"Where are we going?" Landon asked, but done as he was told anyways.

"It's a surprise," his date teased.

Hope held Landon's hand in hers as she led him towards town square, she didn't release it until she found the perfect picnic spot on the grass. The tribrid pulled a blanket out of the basket she was carrying and laid it on the ground, before sitting down on it. She looked up and noticed Landon looking down at her with a confused expression.

"Sit down," Hope giggled as she tugged on his hand, so he'd sit down. "Have you ever had a picnic?"

"No," Landon shook his head, as he sat next to her.

"Well, that is about to change," Hope smiled, as she began to unpack the basket. "I hope you like ham, because that's all I could find in the school kitchen."

"It's my favourite," Landon replied, making Hope smile wider.

After they had finished, Hope and Landon were laid on the blanket looking up at the clouds and laughing at a story Hope had told about her mom, when Landon turned on his side so he could face Hope.

"What's it like?" He asked.

"What's what like?" Hope asked in reply, as she sat up and leaned back on her hands.

"Growing up with a family?" Landon elaborated, as he also sat up.

Hope came up with a story, but tried to stick to the truth as best she could, without revealing the supernatural world, "I mean, I didn't have a lot of family around, it was mainly me and my mom, we lived in the middle of nowhere and my dad worked overseas so he wasn't around much and things with his siblings were complicated and they didn't really get along. When I was 7, we went to New Orleans for a family reunion and my mom and I ended up moving there. My aunt Rebekah got back together with her ex, Marcel, and they moved to New York. My Uncle Kol proposed to my Aunt Davina and they travelled the world before buying an apartment in San Francisco. My Uncle Elijah met someone and moved to France to play piano in a bar. My Aunt Freya stayed in New Orleans to be with her girlfriend, who she married two years ago. After my mom died, they all came back but then my dad and Elijah died, and they all went their separate ways again. Kol promised my dad that if anything happened, he'd take care of me, so I had my stuff packed up and moved to San Francisco to live with him and Davina. And now… I'm here."

When Hope had finished talking, Landon reached over to wipe away a tear, that Hope never realised fell, with his thumb. Hope took a deep breath, grabbed the hand that was on her cheek with her small one and moved them to the space between. Hope felt Landon's thumb brush over knuckles as her gaze drifted from his eyes to his lips. Slowly, they both began to lean towards the other, when they were an inch away from the other, they both felt water land on them. Hope looked up at the sky to see rain starting to fall heavily from the sky.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Landon asked, as more water landed on him.

"Yeah," Hope nodded and stood up quickly.

The young couple quickly stood up; Landon threw the blanket into the basket and grabbed Hope's hand as they ran towards a nearby shelter. They stood close together, panting heavily through their laughs. Hope could feel water dripping from the ends of her ponytail, her clothes clinging to her skin and the pillar she was leaning on against her back. Landon looked similar, his curly hair was now flat from the water, his white T-shirt clung to his body and Hope could see the faint outline of his abs.

A soft smile spread across Hope's face as Landon placed the basket by their feet and his hands gripped Hope's waist and held her close. She looked up at him, took a deep breath and pushed her lips against his in a kiss, he pulled her closer to him and her arms went around his neck as her legs went weak. When they pulled away, they both had large smiles spread across their face.

 **Author's Note:**

 **2 chapters in a week, go me. I'm really enjoying writing this. I hope you're all enjoying the story. As always if you have anything/anyone you want to see in future chapters let me know. Don't forget all feedback is welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

The day after Hope's second date with Landon, was a Monday which meant Hope had to go to her weekly meeting with Emma. So, at 3:15 the tribrid made her way to the counsellor's office, she tried to keep the smile from the previous day off her face, but all she could think about was the kiss that she had with Landon at the end of their date. It took Emma less than five minutes to notice that Hope seemed a lot happier than she had during their previous sessions.

"So, Hope," Emma began, kindly, "I want to talk to you about Henry Benoit."

 _Henry Benoit._ The name made the smile fall off Hope's face immediately. She remembered everything that happened with Henry as if it was only yesterday. How he came to her asking to be turned into a hybrid. How she handed over two vials of her blood. How her actions eventually led to his death.

"What about him?" Hope asked quietly.

"Do you blame yourself for what happened to him?" The counsellor prodded.

Hope turned her head, so she wouldn't have to look at Emma while she spoke, "if I didn't give him my blood, he'd still be alive."

"It's not your fault. Hope, you didn't know what would happen. You may have given him your blood, but he didn't have to take it." Emma tried to reassure her.

"I shouldn't have done it. I should have told someone how he was feeling, and he could have gotten the help he needed, and he'd still be here." Hope cried.

"Hope, this is not your fault. You did not kill him."

"But I may as well have, right? If I hadn't turned him no one would have wanted him dead."

"If he had stayed here, instead of going to New Orleans no one would have killed him. Or you could have said no to him and he could have become so depressed, he'd have killed himself. There is no way of knowing what would have happened."

"I just wish he was still alive. He was my best friend here, for the longest time he was the only one here who knew who I really was. He was the only one here that I could really trust."

"Are you upset because you blame yourself, or because you lost your best friend?"

"I guess because I lost my best friend. Right after he died, so did my mom, then my dad and Uncle Elijah. It was just one person after another for a while."

"None of that was your fault. Being a part of this world comes with risks. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hope nodded, as she wiped her eyes.

The two of them talk for a while longer, until their hour was up, and Hope went up to her room to kill some time before she met M.G. and the twins for dinner.

When Hope gets to her room, she changes out of her uniform and into leggings and a T-shirt and pulls out her phone to call Rebekah. She pressed the button to dial the number and puts the device on speaker.

"Hope?" The voice on the end asks.

"Hey, Aunt Bex." Hope greets.

"How's it going at school?" The original vampire asks.

"It's good, I miss you and Marcel though," Hope replied, as she got a text alert.

"We miss you too, but we'll see you during summer."

"Yeah, I can't wait," the tribrid smiles, absentmindedly as she reads the text on her phone.

 _'You free Monday? x' -Landon_

 _'We're not allowed to leave school grounds by ourselves during the week. What about the weekend? x' -Hope_

"It'll be nice to have a break from all the wedding planning," Rebekah complains.

"I bet, it's all you've been doing since you guys got engaged," the teenager laughed.

 _'I'm working. When do you finish for the summer? x' -Landon_

 _'I got two weeks left x" -Hope_

"I know, but the wedding's in December and everything needs to be perfect."

"And it will be, as long as it ends with 'I now pronounce you man and wife' and you and Marcel kissing."

 _'What about then? x' -Landon_

 _'Can't wait x" -Hope_

"Okay, I can hear you typing! Who are you texting?" Rebekah asked.

"He's just a friend that works at the grill," Hope replied. Technically she wasn't lying, her and Landon hadn't put a label on their relationship just yet.

"Just a friend?"

"We've went on a couple of dates, but that's all."

"You sound happy."

"I am. I don't know, there's just something about him."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy, but I'll kill him if he hurts you," Rebekah joked.

"I know you will," Hope laughed. "Listen, I gotta go down and meet M.G. and the twins for dinner. I'll talk to you later."

The two of them exchanged quick goodbyes, before Hope hung up and went to meet her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

After school on Wednesday, Dr Saltzman and Caroline had agreed to let Hope, M.G. and the twins out for an early dinner, since it was almost the end of the semester. So, at 4pm, the four of them had piled into Hope's car and set off to the Mystic Grill. Hope parked her BMW across the street from the restaurant and the four friends all climbed out, crossed the street and found a table for the four of them outside. They all looked over the menu for a few minutes before a waiter approached their table.

"Landon, hi," Hope smiled, as she looked up at the boy stood in front of her.

"Hi," Landon replied.

"How do you two know each other?" Lizzie asked from her seat next to Hope. Josie leaned forward, curious to what Hope's response was and M.G. just sat back with a smirk on his face.

"He'd serve me milkshakes whenever I came here with my mom and once with Elijah," Hope told them, knowing that mentioning her dead mother and uncle would get them to stop asking questions.

Across from her Hope heard M.G. let out a snort of laughter, so she swiftly kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" The vampire winced.

Lizzie looked at M.G. with a confused expression, before turning to Landon and giving him her order, followed by Josie, then M.G. and finally Hope.

"He's cute," Josie commented, once Landon was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I guess in a hobbit kind of way," Lizzie replied, "Hope, what do you think?"

"I'm with Josie, he is kind of cute," Hope responds, looking over at the table Landon was serving.

Lizzie follows Hope's line of sight, before shouting in shock "oh my gosh, you like him!"

Hope turns quickly and covers the blonde's mouth with her hand, as a blush spread across her face.

"Will you please be quiet?" The tribrid asks, as she slowly lowers her hand. Josie looks between the two surprised, as M.G. laughs.

"She's right," Josie inputs, "you do like him."

"You know you're not supposed to get close to the locals, right?" Lizzie asks, wide-eyed.

"Yes, I know. Which is why nothing is going to happen," Hope lied. "Now, can you drop it? Please?"

"Fine," Lizzie agrees and quickly changes the subject.

Apparently Mystic Falls High were throwing a 1920's decade-dance to celebrate the end of the semester on Friday and some of the older students were planning on crashing. Naturally Lizzie being who she is, decided that the four of them should go. Hope perked up, when she heard 1920's, she remembered all the stories Rebekah had told her about the 'roaring 20's', the parties, the outfits and the hair.

"I'm in," Hope smiled, "my dad had a house in town, that I have the keys for. There's a room filled with clothes, I bet we could all find something to wear."

"If we can find outfits to wear, then I'll go," Josie said, as she took a bite of her food that had been delivered while Lizzie was rambling.

"It's a party, so I am in," M.G. agrees.

"Do you have the keys with you?" Lizzie asks Hope quickly.

"Yeah, I keep them in my car," Hope nods.

"Can we go after we've finished eating?"

"Yeah, I guess."

After they all finished their meals, they payed the bill and piled back into Hope's car. Hope drove them the short distance it was from the grill to her dad's mansion. Slowly, she drove up the driveway and put the car in park, before grabbing the set of keys Rebekah had given her for her 16th birthday out of the glove compartment and stepping out of the car so she could walk up to the front door.

Hope made her way into the house and led her friends up the stairs, towards a large room filled with racks of clothes from several different time periods. When Hope was a kid, her mother would come to the school and pick her up whenever she had a break, they'd spend the night at the mansion and make the long drive to New Orleans the next morning. This room was always her favourite, she'd spent so much time in it that she had practically memorised it by the end of her first year at the school.

The young tribrid immediately found the rack with clothes from the 1920's and led the other three towards it. It only took Hope a few moments to flick through the outfits before she found the one she had always loved; it was a short black flapper dress, covered in gold sequins and black tassels lining the bottom, the dress came with a black headband that had a gold sequined flower attached to it.

"I'll go find some bags for whatever you find, you keep looking," Hope said, walking to the other side of the room.

"This is so cool," M.G. spoke as he pulled out an outfit he had found; black dress pants and shirt, white suspenders and tie and a black jacket to go over all of it.

"You'll need some shoes," Josie pointed out, as she continued to look through the rack.

"We all will," Hope replied as she returned with four shopping bags, "I have some black high heels back at the school to go with my dress."

"What do you think of this, with the black shoes I took out of my mom's closet?" Lizzie asked, holding up a short, dark blue flapper dress, with silver tassels and sequins in one hand and a blue sequin headband in the other.

"Cute," Josie smiled and at the same time M.G. said "sparkly."

"Good," Lizzie smirked.

"You know Lizzie, she's nothing if not dramatic," Hope joked, as she passed M.G. and Lizzie a bag each.

"Okay," Josie interrupted as Lizzie was about to respond, "I like this, but I don't have any shoes that'll match." In one hand Josie held up a white knee-length flapper dress, covered in tassels and in the other hand a white headband with a feather attached to the side.

"Wear it, you can borrow my white high heels," Lizzie spoke, as she took the last bag from Hope and handed it to her sister.

"Thanks, Liz," Josie smiled and placed the outfit in the bag.

"If that's everything, can we go?" Hope asked.

"Yes," M.G. nodded, "please."

The twins agreed and the four of them made their way out of the house, Hope handed her bag over to M.G. for him to put it in the trunk of her car with the others as she locked the door of the house behind her. After that they all got into the car and Hope began driving them back to the school.

"When are you going back to San Francisco?" Josie turned to Hope halfway through the drive.

"I'm staying in Mystic Falls until I go to New York for Thanksgiving. I talked it out with Kol and Davina and convinced them to let me stay in my dad's place over the summer. They weren't very happy, but they agreed and said that they'll visit a couple times to check in," Hope explained, her eyes trained on the road as she spoke.

"That's awesome!" Lizzie squealed and began to ramble on about all the fun things they could do over the summer.

Lizzie didn't shut up, until Hope parked her car in the school garage and the four went their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

The night of the dance Hope was getting ready, so she could meet with M.G. and the twins so they could head to the local high school together. The young tribrid was putting the final touches on her hair and makeup, she had dark smoky eyeshadow, with a bold red lip and her hair was in tight curls with the black headband she got from her dad's mansion. Once that was done, she slipped into the dress she had also took from the house and the black heels she brought with her from San Francisco. When she was ready, she grabbed her gold sparkly clutch that held her phone, keys and card (just in case of an emergency) and left to meet Lizzie and Josie in their bedroom.

"Hey," Hope greeted as she entered the room, "you guys almost ready?"

Neither twin responded, but Hope didn't need them to Josie had her curled tightly so it stopped just above her shoulders with her white feathered headband and her makeup was done light with pink eyeshadow and a nude lipstick, but the back of her flapper dress was unzipped, so the front was hanging off her, and she was fastening the strap on her shoes. Lizzie had her hair curled and pinned up into a low side bun with a dark blue, sequinned headband and her makeup was done similarly to Hope's, she had her dress on, and unlike Josie hers was zipped up, and she was struggling with the straps on the shoes she stole from her mom's closet.

"Could you, please?" Josie turned so her back was facing Hope, silently asking Hope to zip up her dress.

Hope wordlessly complied, before leaning back against the wall to wait for Lizzie. The blonde stood finally dressed with her hair and makeup done, but instead of walking towards the door where Hope and Josie were stood waiting for her, she walked towards the mirror where she spent 10 minutes looking at her reflection to make sure she looked perfect. Once she had decided she was ready, Lizzie walked out the door with the other two girls following behind her.

When the three girls reached the door to the garage, where they had agreed to meet up with M.G, the vampire stood shocked.

"You guys look amazing," M.G. spoke, his eyes never leaving the blonde siphoner.

"We know," Lizzie replied confidently, heading towards Hope's car.

They all followed the blonde and piled into Hope's black BMW and drove off to the high school, not far behind the other Salvatore students that were crashing the dance. Hope parked her car in the school parking lot and the four friends walked through the hall towards the gym, the only sound being heard was the clicking of the girls' heels on the floor echoing off the walls. M.G. and Hope push open the double doors and they all walk into the large room together.

"Now this is what I call an entrance," Lizzie smiles, noticing some of the students staring at them.

"Let's dance," Hope grabs Josie's wrist gently and pulls her towards the dance floor, winking at M.G. when she looked back at him alone with Lizzie.

"You heard Mikaelson" Lizzie grabbed a hold of M.G.'s hand and followed the direction that Hope had went in.

"Is she sober?" Hope asked noticing how close Lizzie was dancing to M.G.

"She had a flask in her purse, I'm not sure if she took it or not though," Josie rolled her eyes at her sister.

Playfully, Hope twirled Josie to the beat of the music when she noticed Landon stood by the table with the punch bowl on and paused mid twirl. Josie followed Hope's line of sight and smiled at her friend.

"Go talk to him," Josie told Hope with a gentle push, "I'm gonna try and convince Kaleb to dance."

"Okay," Hope nodded and began to make her way over to Landon. "Hey," she smiled, nervously.

"Hi," Landon replied shocked to see her, "what are you doing here?"

"Some students thought it would be fun to crash, Lizzie overheard and dragged me, Josie and M.G. here with her," Hope explained. "What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

"My foster dad wants me to get out more," Landon replied, just as a slow song came on. "Do you want to dance?"

Hope nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor. Her left-hand laid on his shoulder, her right held his and his right-hand was on her waist as they swayed from side to side.

"This reminds me of that night in town square, before you disappeared for six months," Landon teased.

"Yeah, you were a bad dancer then, and you're even worse now," Hope teased back in response.

"Gee, thanks," Landon said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Hope laughed.

"What are you doing Wednesday?" Landon asked. "Besides making fun of my dancing."

"I have school," the tribrid replied apologetically, "you might have finished already, but my fancy private school doesn't finish for another week."

"So, you're not free for lunch?"

"We're not allowed out for lunch, sorry."

"When do you go home for the summer?" Landon questioned, as he pulled Hope closer.

"I'm not," Hope looked up and noticed Landon's confused expression, so she continued speaking, "my dad bought a mansion in town about 20 years ago after he left, he never got around to selling it, after he died it went to me. I'm gonna stay there for the summer and go spend Thanksgiving in New York at Rebekah and Marcel's.

"Sixteen years old and you own your own mansion," Landon points out with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I'm like the female Richie Rich, but with a way more depressing backstory," Hope laughed.

"Well at least you'll be in town for the summer, maybe we can spend some more time together."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

M.G. smiled as he overheard Hope and Landon's conversation.

"She looks happy," the young vampire pointed out to Lizzie as they danced close together.

"Yeah, she does."


	13. Chapter 13

"Have a wonderful summer, please remember if you're leaving to go home you need to inform Miss Forbes, Miss Tig, Mr Williams or myself. You're all dismissed," Dr Saltzman announced.

All the students stood from their seats and began making their way out of the assembly hall. Since it was the last day of school, after 3rd period everyone was allowed to go for an early lunch before they had to attend the final assembly of the year. Dr Saltzman gave the same speech he did every year, which consisted of thanking all the students and the teachers, making a few ridiculous jokes and telling everyone to stay safe and have a good summer.

After they were dismissed Hope, M.G. and the twins all made their way up to Hope's room. M.G. sat on the chair at the desk and Josie and Lizzie laid on the bed while Hope grabbed a change of clothes.

"Why can't you just stay here?" Lizzie whined.

Hope went behind a screen and began to get changed out of her uniform as she replied, "I told you, I think it'll help to stay in a place where my dad spent so much time. Plus, you guys can come stay over, and we can get away with a lot more there than we can here."

"I guess," Josie sighed, "but it'll be weird not having you here all the time."

"What if we all stayed at your place for the summer?" Lizzie asked excitedly, referring to herself, Josie and M.G.

"That would be awesome," Hope replied, nervously, knowing it would be harder to keep dating Landon a secret if the twins were living with her.

"I'm sure Hope would prefer some space," M.G. tried to change Lizzie's mind, knowing some of Hope's plans for the summer.

"Are you kidding?" Lizzie asked, "it'd be like a constant sleepover, starts today ends just before labour day."

"Are you sure your parents would be okay with it?" Hope asks as she starts throwing her makeup bag, hairbrush and picture frames into her suitcase.

"I'll go ask them right now. Come on, Jo," Lizzie grabs her sister's hand and drags her out of the room, just as Hope zips up her suitcase.

As soon as the door closes the two friends left in the room quickly turn to face the other.

"Shit," the tribrid curses, "how am I supposed to keep Landon a secret from them, if they're living with me?"

"Maybe you should tell them about him," M.G. offers up.

"I can't. What if they tell someone?" Hope panics.

"I could've told someone, but I haven't." The vampire reasons, "besides, they already know you like him. And I think Lizzie's starting to suspect something, she saw you two dancing last week. It was adorable. You've should've seen the two of you. You looked so happy."

"You really think they'll keep it a secret?"

"I do."

It was at that moment, that Lizzie burst through the door, "mom said yes?"

"Only, if you're sure," Josie butted in.

"You know what," Hope sighed and glanced at M.G. before continuing, "I am. Pack your stuff and I'll pick you three up tomorrow morning and we'll go for breakfast in town."

"Yay!" Lizzie jumped up happily, "let's go pack."

M.G. and the twins then left Hope alone in her room so they could begin packing their stuff. The tribrid put the last of her things into a duffle bag, before grabbing it along with her suitcase and going to put the luggage in her car. She went back into the main building of the school and found Caroline.

"Caroline," Hope knocked on the door of the older woman's office.

"Hope, hi," the blonde vampire greeted cheerily. "Are you heading out now?"

"Yeah, everything's packed, and in my car, I just have to tell you I'm leaving before I can actually go," the teenager explained.

"Okay, well have a nice summer, I'll probably see you around town since you're staying at your dad's old place."

"Thanks, you too," Hope smiled and walked out the office and towards the garage.

Due to the traffic caused by everyone who was leaving school for the summer, it takes Hope longer than she would have liked to get to the mansion, but she eventually pulls up in front of the big house. She reaches into the glove compartment and takes out the keys, before stepping out of the car and grabbing her bags, so she could head inside.

Before Rebekah had given Hope the keys to the mansion, she had the place redecorated, so it looked more modern and up to date.

The tribrid went up to the master bedroom, which she hadn't stepped foot in since her first time in the house when she was just starting at the Salvatore school. The large room, which was probably one of the biggest rooms in the house, looked completely different than it did the last time she was in the there. The walls were painted white and on one side of the room was a king-size bed, with a grey headboard, white comforter and pillows and a grey blanket draped across the bottom. On either side of the bed was a grey nightstand, with large black and chrome lamps on top. At the foot of the bed was a large black rug covering the grey wooden floors, with a small grey sofa and matching chairs facing the large flat screen that hung above the fireplace, with a glass coffee table in the middle. Hope noticed two grey doors, one leading to the en-suite bathroom and the other to the large walk-in closet. Behind the bed was a large floor-to-ceiling window, with black remote-control curtains.

Hope took her bags to the closet and spent the afternoon unpacking and reorganising, she placed her picture frames around the bedroom to add her own personal touch to it. She put her laptop on the coffee table, so she knew exactly where to find it when she wanted to facetime her family. Instead of hanging her leather jacket up in closet, she threw it over the arms of one the chairs, so it was easier to find. She ordered Chinese takeout, since there was nothing in the house to eat, and decided the next day she really needed to go grocery shopping. Once she had finished eating, she put the leftovers in the empty refrigerator and went to bed.

The next morning Hope woke up at 9am and put on some black ripped jeans, a burgundy tank top and brown boots. Quickly she grabbed her leather jacket and left to pick M.G. and the twins up from the school.

She parked the car in front of the main entrance to the school, instead of parking in the garage like she normally would, she stayed in the car and sent a message to the group chat, that Lizzie insisted they needed, saying she was parked outside. A moment later, the three of them all came out with their suitcases. It took them a few minutes, but eventually they decided it would be easier to put M.G.'s suitcase in the middle of the backseat, since it was the smallest and Hope's car wasn't that big, and the trunk would never fit all three suitcases. When the three of them had finally got in the car and fastened their seatbelts, Hope drove off to a small café in the middle of town for breakfast.

After the four of them had been fed, they went to the mansion and Hope showed them to three separate bedrooms and let them decide who got each one. She left them all alone to unpack and went to stock up on much needed groceries.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Updates are probably gonna take a little bit longer the last few have, since I'm back at school tomorrow, but I'm gonna try to update as much as possible.**

 **Like always any suggestions are welcome, if there's anything or anyone you wanna see in upcoming chapters let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.**


	14. Chapter 14

Two days had past since Josie, Lizzie and M.G. had came to stay at Hope's and the three had settled in nicely. Hope came down the stairs at 10am dressed in black denim shorts, a black and white striped t-shirt and black converse, and in her hands, she carried her small grey purse and black leather jacket.

"Hey guys," Hope walked into the kitchen to find M.G. and the twins sat eating breakfast at the island, "I'm on my way out, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Josie asks, curiously.

"Well," Hope spoke nervously, "I have a date."

"With who?" Lizzie asks, accusingly.

Hope saw M.G. nod at her reassuringly, before she answered, "Landon, the waiter from the grill. Please don't tell anyone?"

"We won't," Josie reassures her.

"Promise," Lizzie smiles.

"Now, go," M.G. told her. "Have fun."

"I will, bye." Hope left the house with a smile spread across her face, before climbing into her car and going to meet Landon.

The tribrid arrives at the diner that she had agreed to meet Landon at for breakfast and walks inside. It only takes her a few moments to spot the back of Landon's head, and when she does, she makes her way across the room and slides into the booth across from him.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," she greets.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you could make it. You look gorgeous, by the way," Landon replies.

"Thanks," Hope blushes, as she grabs a menu. "I'm just happy that Lizzie and Josie let me leave, I thought I was gonna get 101 questions."

"I thought you were staying at your dad's old place," Landon looks confused.

"I am, but on Friday Lizzie got the amazing idea that she, Josie and M.G. should spend the summer living with me."

"You don't seem very happy about that."

"No, I am, I just want to be able to leave my own house without being interrogated, when I'm going out for breakfast."

"Why? You don't want people knowing about me?" Landon teases.

"You know it's not that. They know I'm here with you; Lizzie just likes to share a lot and I've never been one for 'girl talk'."

"Yeah, you really don't strike me as a gossip," Landon reaches across the table and takes Hope's hand in his own, causing a grin to spread across her face, just as a waitress approaches them.

They both tell the young woman their orders, before continuing with their conversation. Throughout the morning, the two of them get to know each other better, while also making jokes and laughing. After they had both finished eating, Landon insisted on paying the bill and walked Hope to her car, when they reached the vehicle Hope turned to face her date and leaned her back against the front door.

"Do you need a ride?" Hope looked at him, not wanting their date to end just yet.

"No, I'm good," Landon replied, with his hands on her waist, "my foster dad's at work, so he let me take his car for the day."

"That's nice of him," Hope sighed, as her arms went around his neck.

"Yeah, he's actually pretty decent," Landon spoke, before changing the subject, "but, before I go, can I ask you something?"

"I mean you just did, but sure," she smiled.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks nervously.

A big grin spreads across Hope's face and she leans up on her toes to press her lips against Landon's, "does that answer your questions?"

"Well, that was either a really nice way of you saying 'no' or a wonderful way of saying 'yes'."

Hope kisses him again before replying "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Landon questions hopefully.

"Really." Hope nods.

Landon leans down and captures Hope's lips with his own, as Hope pulls him closer to her. They spend a few minutes making out against Hope's car before Landon reluctantly pulls away.

"Okay, I really have to go, or I'm going to be late for work," Landon frowns.

"Fine," Hope pouts, before giving him another quick kiss, "text me later?"

"Of course," Landon releases Hope's waist from his grip and takes a step back, "bye."

"Bye," Hope smiles, once more at him and slides into her car and starts the drive back to her house.

When she gets to the house, the teenager still has a smile spread across her face and she's walking as if she's floating on air, as she makes her way into the living room where M.G. and the twins are watching TV.

"Good date?" M.G. asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," she reveals, "and I said 'yes'."

"On the first date?" Lizzie questions, with a shocked expression. "Don't you think that's a little soon?"

"Actually, it was the third date," Hope smiles, nervously.

"The third!" The twins both yelled, shocked.

"We've been seeing each other since I came back," she admits. "I just didn't want to tell anyone, because he's a human and I didn't want to risk getting in trouble, if it wasn't gonna go anywhere. Forgive me?"

"Does he make you happy?" Josie asks.

"He does," Hope smiles.

"Then I forgive you," Josie stands up and hugs her friend.

"If she forgives you, I guess I do too," Lizzie sighs, as she gets up to join in the hug.

"Thanks guys," Hope grins happily.

"Wait," Josie pulls away and turns to M.G. suddenly. "Why aren't you shocked?"

"Yeah," Lizzie also turns, realisation crossing the blondes face.

"Oh, I already knew," M.G. reveals, "I found out at the football games, when I heard them speaking."

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" Lizzie shouts.

"Calm down," Hope interrupts, "I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone, until I was ready."

"Fine, I won't kill him," Lizzie sighs, "but I'm still mad at you."


	15. Chapter 15

Two days after Hope had told the twins about Landon, Lizzie was dragging Hope and Josie out to go shopping with her. Before leaving, Hope had showed M.G. where the controllers and games for the Xbox that was connected to the flat screen in the sitting room were, so he would have something to do while he was in the house on his own. The three girls all left the house and piled into Hope's car so they could drive into town.

Hope parked her car in a lot Lizzie had pointed to, since it was close to all the shops she wanted to go into. After only twenty minutes in the first store, Lizzie already had a hand full of several items of clothing.

"There's a party at a swimming hole in the woods next Friday that we have to go to, so we're gonna need swimsuits," Lizzie spoke as she found the rack with bikinis.

"Do we have to?" Hope groaned.

Hope was never really a party person, she only agreed to go to the Mystic High decade dance because she loved hearing Rebekah talk about the 20's, and she didn't really feel comfortable going to a party that required her to wear a swimsuit.

"You can wear shorts and a t-shirt over it, you just need a swimsuit in case you decide to go swimming," Lizzie tried to convince her auburn-haired friend.

"Lizzie, I don't know," Hope looked uncomfortable.

"Come on," the blonde whined, "would you feel better if I said you could bring Landon?"

"Maybe," Hope smirked.

"Then invite him," Lizzie insists. "You can buy a cute bathing suit, with some shorts and a nice top. He'll love it."

Hope looks at Lizzie's pout and big blue eyes, before giving into her. "Fine, I'll go."

"Well, if you're both going, I might as well," Josie follows her sister towards the rack of swimsuits, "and it's a party, so M.G. will definitely be there"

"So, it's settled, we're all going," Lizzie diverts all her attention onto the bikinis in front of her.

Lizzie looks through all the swimsuits and by the end has pulled two out for herself, the first being a red one that barely covered anything and the second being a white one with a ruffled top, after much debating she decided that she'd buy both and decide on one the day of the party. Josie quickly found herself a floral bikini top with matching, while it took Hope at least two dozen bathing suits before she finally found one that she liked; a black one-piece with mesh panelling on the side and a lace-up front.

When Hope and Josie had paid for their items, they ended up stood around for five minutes waiting for Lizzie's items to be rung up, before they moved onto the next store that happened to be Lizzie's favourite shoe store. Once again Hope and Josie ended up waiting for Lizzie after they had paid for their sandals, the same process continued in the rest of the shops they went into. Eventually, Hope and Josie had decided they had enough and dragged Lizzie back to the car so that they could go to the grill for milkshakes and coffee.

The three of them found a table outside, under the shade and Hope went inside to order their drinks.

"Hey, Landon," the young tribrid greets her boyfriend.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Landon replies as he leans on the counter in front of him.

"I'll have my usual, a strawberry milkshake with no cream for Josie and a skinny vanilla latte for Lizzie, please?" Hope smiles sweetly.

Landon writes it all down and hands the slip of paper to the guy stood behind him, so he could make the drinks. "So, what's up?" Landon asks as he turns back to his girlfriend.

"Well, now that you mention it," Hope smirks, "there's this party next Friday at the swimming hole in the woods near the Lockwood mansion, Lizzie's making me go. She's made me buy a swimsuit and everything for it, so I was hoping you'd come with me. What do you say?"

"You know I'm not really into parties," Landon frowns.

"Neither am I, which is why I want you to come with me." Hope quickly explains, "we don't even have to stay an hour, Lizzie will be happy as long as I stay for thirty minutes, then if either of us is unhappy or bored we can leave and find something fun to do."

"Thirty minutes minimum?"

"Promise."

"Fine, I'll go," Landon relents as he hands Hope a tray with the drinks she ordered.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Hope smiles, "I'll text you all the details. I'll even give you a ride in my car that I know you're dying to get in."

"You should have started with that," Landon teases.

"I thought starting with the fact that your girlfriend just bought a new swimsuit would convince you before a ride in her car."

"It's a really nice car," Landon defends himself.

"Whatever," Hope rolls her eyes playfully as she goes to walk off with the tray, before Landon stops her.

"Wait, are you free tomorrow afternoon?" He asks Hope.

"What did you have in my mind?" She questions.

"I thought we could maybe hang out, just watch a movie and order a pizza."

"Sure, do you want to come over to my place? That is if you don't mind M.G, Lizzie and Josie."

"Sure, what time?"

"Show up whenever, I'm free all day," Hope smiles as she finally walks outside to sit with the twins outside. They all took their drinks from the tray and Josie moved it onto a nearby table.

"Did Loverboy say yes to the party?" Lizzie asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"'Loverboy' seriously?" Hope raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll come up with something else," Lizzie rolls her eyes. "Anyway, what did he say?"

"He said he'll come, he's also coming around to the house tomorrow, so please be nice."

"I'm always nice," Lizzie says with an offended expression.

"She'll be on her best behaviour," Josie assures Hope, "I'll make sure of it."

The three girls finished off their drinks, before they walk back to Hope's car and make their way back to the house, to M.G.


	16. Chapter 16

When 4pm came the next afternoon, Hope was walking down the stairs when she heard the doorbell go off, quickly the young tribrid ran down the last few steps and to the door before Lizzie could get to it.

"Hey," Hope greeted, with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"Hi," Landon leans down and kisses his girlfriend.

"Hi," Hope sighs as Landon pulls away, "come on in."

Hope steps to the side, to let Landon enter and closes the door behind him. She watches, as he looks around the entryway with an amazed look across his face.

"Nice place," Landon speaks up.

"Thanks, my aunt insisted on decorating for me," Hope replies, suddenly self-conscious of how much money her family has compared to most people. "Just a warning, there is a fifty percent chance that Lizzie will insult you if she speaks to you."

"Seriously?" Landon asks incredulously.

"She has a problem where she speaks without thinking about if it'll offend someone or not," Hope explains matter-of-factly.

"I heard that," Lizzie walks into the room, looking down at her phone, "now, can you please drag M.G. off the Xbox? He's driving me insane."

"Sure, come on," Hope leads Landon to the sitting where Josie's sat on her phone and M.G,'s violently pressing buttons on the controller in his hand.

Hope looks between the vampire and the TV screen before walking to the game console and turning it off.

"What the hell?" M.G. yells, "I was almost passed that level."

"You said that two hours ago," Josie rolls her eyes.

"M.G. we want to watch actual TV," Lizzie complains. "We don't want to watch you shoot animated zombies.

"Fine," M.G. grumbles, "Jo, put Netflix on."

"Finally," Josie grabs the remote for the TV and switches it to Netflix.

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink," Hope announces as she walks towards the door, "anybody want anything?"

"Sure, I'll come with you," Landon follows his girlfriend.

Hope walks to the kitchen, glancing behind her, every so often, to ensure Landon was following her.

"I'm sorry about them," Hope apologises, "Lizzie's a bit cold all the time, but if you give M.G. five minutes he'll treat you like you're his best friend."

"It's fine, I've met worse," Landon replies.

"Do you want soda, water or some juice?"

"Soda's fine."

"Ice and a glass?" Hope asks as she pushes herself up, so she could sit on the counter.

"Sure, but what are you doing?" Landon asks, his brow furrowing as a look of confusion crosses his face.

"I'm short," Hope points out, "this is the only way I can reach the top shelf."

"You mean like this?" Landon teases as he reaches above Hope's head and grabs two glasses from the cabinet next to her.

"Show off," Hope shoves him playfully.

"You're just jealous," Landon leans closer to her.

"Shut up," Hope whines jokingly as she kisses Landon.

Landon grips Hope's waist and pulls her closer, so he could deepen the kiss. Hope smiles against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Mikaelson!" The couple are interrupted by M.G.'s shouting, "Can you grab me a soda?"

"I hate him," Hope whispers as she pulls away from her boyfriend, "But we better get back through there before they come looking for us."

"Do we have to?" Landon pouts.

"Yes," Hope kisses Landon quickly, before jumping off the counter so she can open the refrigerator. She grabbed three sodas and filled the glasses with ice from the dispenser on the front of the freezer door. She handed Landon his glass and soda and carried her own and M.G.'s through to the sitting room.

"Catch," Hope says as she throws a soda to M.G.

The vampire reacted quickly, dropping his phone onto the sofa and catching the can in his hands.

"You're lucky I have good reflexes," M.G. points out.

Hope rolls her eyes at her friend and lead Landon over to the loveseat so they could sit down, Hope sat with her back against one of the arm rests and her legs bent in front of her, Landon sat next to her his body angled towards her with his left hand resting by her hip. Josie was curled up in an armchair and M.G. and Lizzie sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"What are we watching?" Hope asks, looking up at the large flat screen.

"Lizzie says 'To All the Boys I've Loved Before,'" M.G. responds.

"God no," Hope groans.

"Josie says 'Grease' and I say, 'Wonder Woman' so it's up to you two," M.G. finishes explaining.

Hope and Landon looked up at each other, before silently agreeing "Wonder Woman" Landon tells M.G.

"What's wrong with Grease?" Josie asks, frowning.

"Nothing," Hope assures Josie, "but everyone will enjoy Wonder Woman, besides you think Gal Gadot's hot."

"That's because she is hot," Josie defends herself.

"Exactly, now shut up and hit play," M.G. says impatiently.

Josie lets out a sigh and starts the movie. Hope shakes her head at her friends, before turning to look at Landon and hold his hand that was resting next to her hip. At the contact, Landon looks over at Hope and smiles at her.

"Look," Josie leans across the gap between her chair and the couch, "they're so cute together," she whispers to M.G.

"Yeah, but I think she heard you," M.G. notices the smile that spreads across Hope's face.

Josie smiles and sits back in her chair to focus on the movie. Halfway through the movie, Hope sleepily moves in her seat, so her head is resting on Landon's shoulder and her arm's draped across his stomach. Landon smiles down and puts his arm around his girlfriend to pull her closer to him. By the end of the movie Hope was fast asleep against Landon's chest.

"Is she sleeping?" Lizzie asks, not being able to see Hope's face.

"Yeah, she fell asleep about an hour ago," Landon replies, as he runs his fingers through Hope's hair.

"Not surprised, she was on the phone to Davina all night," Josie points out.

"This is the first time I've ever seen her asleep," Lizzie says in shock, "she's always the last one asleep and the first one awake."

"Both her parents are dead, as well as her uncle and best friend," M.G. points out, "I don't even want to imagine the nightmares she has."

"Best friend?" Landon questions.

"Henry Benoit, he lived in New Orleans and went to our school, they met when Hope was seven, he was the only person, outside of her family, that Hope trusted for a while," Josie explains.

"He was murdered, not long before my mom died," Hope speaks up, shocking everyone.

Landon looks down at her, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that," Hope tells Landon. "People die. Eventually, you get used to it."

"So," Lizzie interrupts, "can we order pizza now?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Hope nods.

"I'll call and get them to deliver the usual," Josie stands up from her seat and leaves the room to call the pizza place.

"You haven't been out of school for a week," Landon furrows his eyebrows, "how do you already have a usual?"

"Lizzie can't cook to save her life," the tribrid nods towards the blonde twin.

"Hey!" Lizzie yells offended.

"It's true," M.G. tells her, "you burn everything."

The pizzas arrive a half hour later and Landon leaves at around 8pm.

"So, what do you think of Landon?" Hope asks as they clean up the pizza boxes.

"I like him," Josie announces.

"Me too," M.G. agrees, "he seems cool."

"He's okay, I guess," Lizzie shrugs, causing Josie to elbow her in the ribs. "He's nice, you guys are cute together."

"Thanks," Hope smiles, before her phone starts to ring with an incoming facetime call, "It's Davina, I'll call her back later."

"No, go answer it," Josie tells Hope. "We'll finish cleaning up."

"You sure?" Hope asks

"Yeah, go," M.G. nods.

Hope smiles as she grabs her phone and runs up to her bedroom to answer the call.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later and the day of the party had arrived. Hope, M.G. and the twins were all in Hope's car, when she pulled up in front of the grill where Landon had just finished work.

"Lizzie, get in the back," Hope tells her blonde friend, causing the siphoner to let out a loud groan before she climbs out of the passenger seat and slides into the backseat next to M.G.

"You really need a bigger car," M.G. complains, from his place squished between Lizzie and Josie.

"I'm sorry, my extremely expansive car wasn't designed for five people," Hope replies as she texts Landon to tell him she's outside.

"How long is he gonna take?" Lizzie squirms uncomfortably.

"Shut up, he's here now," Hope spots her boyfriend in the rear-view mirror. "Hi," Hope smiles and leans over to kiss her boyfriend, once he's climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Landon kisses her back.

"Hey," M.G. leans forward, his head poking between the two front seats, "can we go now?"

Hope rolls her eyes as she pulls onto the road and begins driving towards where the party was being held in the woods.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Hope complains five minutes into the drive, as she turned up the AC in the car, "it's way too hot out."

"Will you stop complaining?" Lizzie rolls her eyes, "if you're that hot, just take your shirt off, everyone can see your swimsuit through it anyway."

"Yeah, let me just take my t-shirt off while I'm driving, so we can end up wrapped around a tree. Because your parents will love me for that," Hope says sarcastically.

"Sheriff Donovan will love it even more, having to call one of his best friends and tell her that her only two kids have been in a car wreck," Josie leans forward to look at Lizzie.

"I'm sure it would be the highlight of Matt's life," Landon jokes.

"You're on a first name basis with the sheriff?" M.G. asks with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah," Landon nods, "he's my foster dad."

"Wait," Lizzie leans forwards as Hope turns onto a dirt road, "so you're dating the kid of the guy that hates your family?"

"Apparently," Hope nods, trying to stay focused on the road.

"Why does he hate your family?" Landon asks.

"He doesn't anymore, but when my dad lived here, he hurt a lot of people, Sheriff Donovan was one of them, but Dr Saltzman said he's gotten over it," Hope explains as she parks her car in a clearing near the swimming hole, where the party was being thrown, and took her keys out of the ignition.

"Finally, we're here," Lizzie jumps out of the car and grabs her bag from the trunk.

Hope rolls her eyes at Lizzie as she climbs out of the car, she grabbed her own bag from the trunk and closed it once M.G. and Josie had gotten theirs. She grabbed Landon's hand as they followed Lizzie, Josie and M.G. towards the party. When they reached the large clearing, Lizzie looked around and found them the perfect spot to put their stuff and sit down. Hope placed her bag on the ground and pulled of her white t-shirt to reveal the black bathing suit she had bought the week before. When she turned back around to face Landon, she caught him checking her out.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Hope teases with a smile.

"Pictures never do the real thing justice Hope, you should know that," Lizzie interrupts as she slips off her summer dress to reveal her white ruffled bikini. The blonde waits for M.G. to take his shirt off, so he's only in his swimming trunks before dragging him into the water.

Landon notices Josie sat on a beach towel, now in her floral bikini, and points her out to Hope. "Is she okay?"

"Are you not joining them?" Hope asks as she takes a seat on her own beach towel and gestures for Landon to sit next to her.

"No," Josie shakes her head, "they've been getting closer lately and I know M.G. likes Lizzie, I don't want to get in the way of that."

"And sitting here, dressed like that, means that girl over there will keep checking you out," Landon replies.

"What girl?" Josie pushes herself up and looks around quickly.

"Only Satan herself," Hope nods towards where a brunette stood staring at Josie.

"Oh God," Josie groans and turns so her back is facing the girl, "I thought she was going home for the summer."

"Who is she?" Landon asks directing his attention to Hope.

"Penelope Park," Hope replies, "Josie's cheating ex. Lizzie likes to call her the devil incarnate."

"She's been trying to get me to go back out with her again ever since we broke up," Josie explains. "Is she still looking?"

"Yes," Landon nods, "and she's coming over here."

"What do I do?" Josie begins to panic as she turns to see her ex-girlfriend walking towards them.

"Start by breathing," Hope tells her, "now put on a fake smile and pretend her presence doesn't make you want to set something on fire."

"Her presence doesn't make me want to set something on fire," Josie assures Hope, "it makes me want to set her on fire."

"Yeah, well you've already done that, and she ended up with a super cute haircut because of it. Now, smile," Hope whispers, as Penelope comes to a stop in front of them.

"Hey, JoJo, Mikaelson and guy I don't know," Penelope smirks as she sits down in the sand next to Josie.

"Penelope," Josie flashes a fake smile in response.

"You look good, really good actually," Penelope compliments her ex.

"What do you want, Penelope?" Josie asks, turning to face the other witch.

"You know what I want. I want you," Penelope states.

"Yeah, and you really showed it when you were cheating on me," Josie snaps back.

"If you just let me explain," Penelope pleads.

"Explain what? How I wasn't good enough for you? How you loved me so much, you slept with somebody else behind my back?"

"I did – I do love you, but I was tired of watching you put Lizzie before everything else in your life!"

"I don't do that!"

"Actually, Jo," Hope interrupts softly, "you do."

"See!" Penelope points to Hope.

"That doesn't excuse what you did," Hope points out.

"See!" Josie points to the tribrid, just like Penelope had done moments before.

"I get that, okay!" Penelope tells her, "I get it! And I'm sorry. Can you at least try to forgive me?" When Josie fails to respond, Penelope stands up and begins to walk away before turning to face Hope, "just so you know, you're gonna get a really weird tan where the mesh is in that swimsuit."

Hope rolls her eyes at Penelope's comment and turns to face Josie once she's out of ear shot, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Josie nods. "I'm just gonna lay here and get a tan."

"You sure?" Landon raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Josie assures her friends, as she lays down. Hope and Landon turn to each other and just shrug, before Hope turns back to look at Josie concerned.

"She'll be fine, don't worry," Landon kisses Hope's temple in an attempt to get her to calm down.

"Yeah, you're right," Hope says as she reaches into her bag and grabs a bottle of sunscreen. "Can you put this on my back?"

"Sure, turn around," Landon takes the bottle from Hope as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

Hope leans back into Landon as he massages the sunscreen into her shoulders, once he's done, he puts the cap back on the bottle and tugs on Hope's waist, so she leans back into his chest, resting the back of her head onto his shoulder. Over the past week, the young couple had been on two dates and had gotten much closer and were a lot more comfortable with each other. In the distance, they could see M.G. and Lizzie messing around in the water, Lizzie threw a large splash in M.G.'s direction, soaking his hair, his response was to walk up behind her, grab her by the waist, lift her up and throw her deeper into the water.

"They look good together," Landon speaks quietly into Hope's ear.

"Yeah, they do," Hope replies, just as quiet, "it's a shame Lizzie's too blind to see how in love with her M.G. is."

"Yeah, it is," Landon agrees.

The two spend a half hour relaxing in the sun, before Josie interrupts the comfortable silence.

"Hey, are you two planning on leaving soon? I can feel Penelope looking over at me and it's making me uncomfortable."

Hope glances up at Landon before turning to Josie, "if you want to leave, I'm sure M.G. and Lizzie can get a ride from Kaleb, I think I saw him not that long ago."

"Thanks, I'll go tell them we're leaving," Josie stands from her towel and makes her way out to the water.

"Are you okay leaving?" Hope asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go," Landon stands up and offers his hand out to Hope to help her to her feet, she takes the hand and uses it to pull herself up from the beach towel.

"They said they're gonna stay a while longer and get a ride from someone else," Josie returns and starts packing up her stuff.

"Okay, good," Hope starts packing up her stuff as well and Landon pulls his shirt back on. "Let's go," Hope quickly checks that they have everything they brought with them and begins walking towards the path that would lead them to her car.

When they reach the clearing that was being used as a makeshift parking lot, Hope notices Dana, the girl Lizzie hates, with her back pressed against the car parked next to Hope's and a guy with long brown hair with his mouth pressed against her neck.

"Kaleb?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Kaleb? What are you doing?" Josie asks with a shaky voice as she takes a step back from the vampire.

"Kaleb, stop!" Hope yells, noticing the blonde turning pale as the blood is being drained from her.

"What's going on?" Landon asks Hope, but she doesn't hear him, all her attention being focused on Kaleb and Dana.

When Kaleb doesn't pull away from the blonde, Josie quickly walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder and begins siphoning magic from him. Kaleb reacts immediately, using his strength to throw the young witch against a tree, finally he pulls away from Dana's almost lifeless body, blood dripping from his mouth and Dana's neck. Hope's instantly at Josie's side, making sure her friend is okay.

"I'm fine," Josie mumbles quietly, "go to Dana, she needs you more than me right now."

Hope nods and does as she's told and rushes over to where Dana's now sat with her back against a car and Kaleb stood above her.

"Kaleb, what have you done?" Hope asks, as she unlocks her car to grab a compact mirror that Lizzie had left there.

"I didn't mean to go that far," Kaleb defends himself.

"What is going on?" Landon asks for a second time, his eyes never leaving Dana's almost lifeless body.

Hope ignores the both of them as she smashes the mirror with a rock and uses one of the shards to cut open her hand and feed Dana her blood. "Please work," the tribrid whispers to herself.

"What's happening?" Dana asks her eyes suddenly wide open.

Hope helps the blonde stand up before turning her to face Kaleb, his face now clean.

"Make her forget," Hope tells Kaleb.

Kaleb looks into the human girl's eyes and begins to compel her, "you came to the party, you had some fun but got bored, so you decided to go home. Now, go home." Dana nods her head and walks off to her car.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Landon asks, as Josie finally stands up and makes her way over to them.

"What do you think you saw?" Kaleb asks in response, not wanting to tell the truth if he didn't have to.

"I think I saw you drinking Dana's blood and throw Josie against a tree like she weighed nothing and made Dana forget about it all," Landon says disbelievingly.

"Yep, that sounds about right," Josie mumbles.

"But that's impossible, because vampires aren't real," Landon tells the trio in front of him.

"Uhm. Why don't we go back to my place and I'll explain all of this?" Hope offers nervously.

She knew she'd have to tell Landon about the supernatural world, if they became more serious, but she had hoped she would have had a bit longer to prepare.

"That's probably best." Josie nods, quietly.

"Uh, sure," Landon agrees, still shocked from what he had just witnessed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just compel him and make him forget everything he just saw?" Kaleb asks Hope quietly.

"I'm sure," Hope nods, "besides he lives with the sheriff, he's probably on vervain without knowing it."

Hope climbs into her car, Landon and Josie doing the same, before she pulls out of her parking spot and driving down the dirt road. Throughout the entire drive to the mansion nobody spoke, and it stayed that way until Josie had left Hope and Landon, to go up to her room, and the two of them were sat on the sofa in the living room.

"So, what was all that? It looked like that guy, Kaleb, was killing her and you were totally calm," Landon says, hoping he'll finally get an explanation.

"Well, Kaleb's a vampire," Hope reveals nervously.

"That's impossible," the teenage boy denies.

"No, it isn't," Hope shakes her head, "vampires are real and so are werewolves and witches."

"Hope don't be ridiculous," Landon refuses to believe his girlfriend's words.

"I'm not being ridiculous. I know they're real because I'm a witch," Hope reveals.

"Fine, if you don't want to be serious, I'll just go," Landon stands from his seat and begins to leave the room.

"Vis sera portus," Hope whispers and raises her hand towards the door, making it slam close in front of Landon. "Believe me now?" Hope raises an eyebrow at Landon's shocked face.

"You're a witch," he whispers shocked.

"And a few other things," the auburn-haired girl smiles, happy that Landon knew her secret.

"What do you mean and a few other things?" A confused look crosses Landon's face.

"My dad was one of the earth's original vampires. My mother was a werewolf alpha. And my grandmother was a witch," Hope explains slowly. "So, all of those things passed down, making me a—"

"—Unicorn?" Landon interrupts, making Hope smile.

"A hybrid of three different creatures. A tribrid. I can control when I turn into a wolf, I can perform spells and I can't really get hurt, physically. I'm the only one of my kind." Hope's blue eyes watch Landon's face, waiting for a reaction.

"See? Unicorn," Landon jokes making Hope laugh, before he turns serious again. "I just have one question. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning on telling you eventually, when we were more serious. I just didn't want to put you at risk, if we weren't going to work out. Can you forgive me?"

"I want to, I do. But I don't know if I can trust you after this."

"Landon, please."

"I just need some time," Landon stands up from his seat and starts towards the door, "I'll call you when I'm ready."

Hope watches, with tears in her eyes, as he leaves the house and closes the door behind him. It isn't until she hears the door click shut that she lets the tears fall silently. A few minutes later, Josie makes her way down the stairs and into the room.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Josie asks, quickly sitting down next to Hope and pulling her close.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" Hope asks, her voice shaky.

"He will, just give him some time to take it all in" Josie replies soothingly.

"I should have told him sooner. He shouldn't have found out this way," the tribrid cries.

"It's okay, you're not the only one that lied to him," the young siphoner rubs Hope's back.

"I don't think he's gonna be mad at you," the tribrid sniffles, "or M.G. and Lizzie, you guys aren't his girlfriend."

"I was talking about Matt," Josie pulls away, making Hope look at her, "he's knew about the supernatural world since he was our age, he could have told Landon, but he didn't."

"I still should have told him when I had the chance."

Before she went to bed that night, Hope called Rebekah and told her about everything that happened with Landon that day, knowing her vampire aunt would be the best to go to for advice about a boy especially with her past relationships. Rebekah told her to give him a week and if he hadn't gotten in touch by then, then she should just call him. Hope thanked the older woman for the advice before hanging up and trying to get some sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do I do Aunt D? It's been a whole weekend and he hasn't even sent me a text," Hope lays on the sofa in her bedroom talking to her aunt on the phone, just like she had done every day since Friday.

The weekend had passed since Landon had found Kaleb drinking Dana's blood, now it was Tuesday and Hope hadn't heard a thing from Landon since he walked out of her house after she revealed her secret to him.

"I don't know sweetheart, why don't you go do something with M.G. and the twins?" Davina replies from the other end of the phone.

"M.G. went out with some vampires from school and the twins went out for lunch with their dad," Hope sits up as she hears the doorbell go off from downstairs.

"Why don't you go see who's at the door then?" Davina asks.

"Fine, I'll call you back," Hope hangs up the phone and goes to answer the door. On her way down the stairs, the doorbell goes off again, making Hope walk faster and pull the door open with a huff.

"Hello?" Hope looks up and a smile crosses her face when she realises who's stood in front of her, "Aunt D!" The tribrid jumps up and wraps her arms around her the older witch.

"I've missed you so much," Davina mumbles into Hope's shoulder.

"I've missed you too," Hope pulls away, "What are you doing here?"

"We said we'd visit," Kol interrupts the two, "we just didn't say when."

"Uncle Kol!" Hope pulls away from her aunt and immediately wraps her arms around her uncle. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, love," Kol pulls away and kisses his niece's forehead, "when you told Davina about your problem, she insisted we come check on you in person."

"I had to make sure you were okay," the older witch elaborates, "now are you going to let us in?"

Hope laughs and leads Kol and Davina inside, they follow her into the sitting room so they can sit down and catch up properly.

"How long are you staying, and do you have a place to stay, because if not there's plenty of bedrooms here," Hope rambles, excited to have some of her family with her.

"We have the keys to Rebekah's old place, we're gonna stay there," Kol replies, smiling at his niece's excitement.

"What is it with people in this family not selling their houses?" Hope asks, causing Davina to laugh.

"It was just your dad and Rebekah that didn't sell their houses, really. The rest of us would just leech off Klaus," Kol jokes.

"But then you got married and decided living off your brother wasn't the most sensible thing to do," Hope teases with a wide smile, momentarily forgetting about her problems.

"No," Davina denies, "he met me, realised he liked me alive and decided that if he wanted to live with me and keep me alive, he had to get his own place."

"Anyway, changing subject. There's a nice restaurant in town, we thought we could all go to for dinner tonight," Kol offers.

"By nice, he means fancy, which means you'd have to wear a dress or a skirt," Davina points out, "only if you're up to going out that is."

"Yeah, I'd love to," Hope agrees.

"Good, then I thought we could go shopping tomorrow, just the two of us, and meet Kol for a late lunch."

"That sounds great," the tribrid smiles at her aunt.

"Great, so where's your favourite to go for lunch?" Kol leans back in his seat.

"The best place in town is the Mystic Grill and they serve the best milkshakes I have ever tasted," Hope tells the two adults sat in front of her. "I went there with Uncle Elijah the day I turned into a wolf."

"It must be good, if you're singing its praises," Davina laughs. "We're gonna head to Rebekah's place to get settled in, but we'll pick you up at five-thirty for dinner."

"I'll see you guys then."

Hope walks her aunt and uncle out, already feeling happier than she did when she woke up that morning. She spent the next hour watching Netflix, before Lizzie and Josie came home and she told them all about the surprise visit from Kol and Davina and how she would be gone for dinner as well as a few hours the next day. After the twins had told Hope all about their lunch with Alaric, they found a movie on Netflix to watch, so they could kill some time before Hope would have to start getting ready for dinner.

Like promised, at 5:30pm Davina rang the doorbell to get Hope so they could go to the restaurant, the tribrid answered wearing a black knee-length skater dress, one of the only dresses Hope owns. Over dinner Kol and Davina had revealed to Hope that they planned on getting a dog as soon as they could agree on what type. They talked about how Freya and Keelin had facetimed the entire family the week before and announced that Keelin was almost four months pregnant, which led to them all agreeing that they should spend the holidays in New Orleans, rather than New York like they had originally planned, since Keelin wouldn't be able to travel very far at nine months pregnant. Davina had also revealed to Hope that she and Kol had booked a romantic weekend in the Bahamas for the end of August and promised to bring back a souvenir for her niece.

After dessert was finished and Kol had paid the bill, they all left the restaurant and piled back into the car and Hope was dropped back off at home. When the tribrid got inside the house, she went to her room to change into pyjamas before going back downstairs to watch a movie with M.G. and the twins before she went to bed so she could get up early the next morning to meet Davina.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter isn't as good as some of my previous ones, I know, but it's just a filler. I have planned out the rest of the story and chapter 26 will be the last one, but I am thinking about doing a sequel or maybe a series of one-shots based in this universe, if that's something you'd like to read let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

Just after 11am the next morning, Hope left the house wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black tank top so she could go and meet Davina. The tribrid parked her car outside of the grill, where her aunt stood waiting for her. They greeted each other with a hug, before the teenager lead the older witch to one of the best clothing stores in town.

The two of them spent a few hours going into the different shops, before they met Kol at the grill for lunch. When they got there, they found the original vampire sat at a table outside looking through a menu. As soon as they reached him, he stood from his seat to greet them, wrapping his arms around Hope in a hug and leaning down to press a kiss against Davina's lips. The three of them sit down at the table and once they've decided what to eat, Kol goes inside to order instead of waiting for a waiter to come to their table.

Hope was laughing at something Davina had said when she looked through a window, into the restaurant, and sees Landon working at the counter.

"Oh, no," the tribrid pales.

"What's wrong?" Davina follows Hope's line of sight and sees her husband talking to a young boy fitting the description Hope had gave her when she was telling her about Landon. "I'm guessing that's him."

"Yeah, that's Landon," Hope watches as the line moves and Kol steps closer to the waiter.

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

"I can try, just be quiet," Hope closes her eyes to focus and pulls her hair away from her ears so she can hear better.

Once the person in front of him had been served, Kol stepped forward to place his order.

"Hi, can I get two coffees," Kol begins to list of their orders, "a peanut butter boom with-"

"It's a peanut butter blast," Landon corrects, politely.

"Yeah, a peanut butter blast, but with the whipped cream on the bottom and two beef burgers with fries and a steak with fries, thanks." When Kol finishes talking, he finally takes a moment to look at the waiter stood in front of him, his eyes drift down to the boy's name tag and immediately shoot back up to the boy's face.

"So, you're Landon?" Kol realises.

"Yeah, sorry do I know you?" Landon asks, walking around the counter to deliver food to a table.

"No, but I've heard a lot about you. I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson, you might have heard of me," the vampire introduces himself.

"You're Hope's uncle," the young boy nods, "the one she lived with before she came back into town?"

"Yes, I am. And you're the boy who upset my niece," an angry look appears on Kol's face.

"In my defence, she lied to me for over a month," Landon points out. "I've only asked for some time to take everything in and figure out if I can trust her again."

At that moment Sheriff Donovan walked through the door and straight over to where Landon and Kol stood facing each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt asks Kol as he stood next to his foster son in a protective manner.

"We should go," Hope tells Davina quickly, as she rushes inside. The older witch follows quickly, knowing Kol could lose control if Matt said something he didn't like.

"Relax, sheriff, I'm just visiting my niece," Kol turns to Matt.

"Last time I checked, your niece wasn't my kid," Matt spoke with anger lacing his voice.

"Matt calm down," Landon tried to tell his guardian.

"Kol, leave it," Davina appears next to her husband.

"Hope, I'm sorry about this," Landon says softly, noticing his girlfriend trying to gently push Kol towards the door.

"Wait," Matt pauses, "this is the Hope that you're dating?"

"Yeah," Landon nods.

"No, you are not dating Klaus Mikaelson's kid. After what he and his family did, I don't want you anywhere near her," Matt spoke quietly, so the customers around them couldn't hear, but still loud enough that Kol, Davina and Hope could hear.

"What?" Landon looks between Matt and Hope quickly, his confused expression softening when he registers the look of hurt across Hope's face.

"I should go," Hope breathes out, before rushing out of the grill.

"We should go after her," Davina looks up at her husband and gestures towards the door Hope had just ran out of.

"You're right, let's go," Kol directs an angry look at Matt, before walking outside with Davina, just as Hope's car speeds past them.


	21. Chapter 21

When Hope got home 20 minutes after rushing out of the grill, she checked her phone to find that she had received 3 texts while she was driving.

'Are you okay? Call us' she read the first one, seeing it was from Kol.

'Are you okay? I'm worried about you. Call me xx' she smiled at the text from Davina, finding her maternal worrying endearing.

'I'm sorry about what Matt said. Can I come over after work, so we can talk? x' Hope read the last message a few times, not expecting Landon to text her after what happed at the grill. Quickly, she text him back telling him to come over whenever before she called Davina.

"Hope? Are you okay? Where are you?" Davina answers the phone sounding worried.

"I'm fine," Hope assures the older witch, "I'm in my car, parked outside my house. I just needed to get out of there."

"Are you sure? We can come over if you want," Davina offers.

"No," Hope shakes her head, "Landon text me, he's gonna come over after he's finished work, I'm just gonna go watch a movie in my room or something until then."

"Are you sure?" Davina frets, "I can leave Kol at Rebekah's place and we can eat ice cream and binge trashy TV like we used to in San Francisco."

"I'm good, but I can come by tomorrow and the three of us can have a movie day."

"Okay, call me or Kol if you need anything."

"I will, I promise."

Hope hangs up the phone, before getting her bags and going inside. She tried to avoid M.G. and the twins to go straight up to her room, but instead she's caught by Josie who comes walking out of the kitchen when she's at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," the brunette smiles, "you're back."

"Yeah," the tribrid turns to face the younger girl, "Landon text me and he's gonna come over after work so we can talk, I was just gonna go upstairs and watch some TV before he got here."

"No, we're about to put a movie on, come watch it with us," Josie holds up the bowl of popcorn in her hands as further persuasion.

"Sure," Hope sighs. "Let me just put these bags in my closet."

Two hours later, when the movie has just finished, Hope receives a text a from Landon to tell her he had finished work and was on his way over.

"What do you think is gonna happen between you two?" Josie asks, as she pulls her knees up to her chest.

"I'm not sure, I think he could be coming to break up with me though," Hope reveals. "When I was at the grill, Sheriff Donovan realised that it was me Landon was going out with and said he doesn't want him near me."

"What? What happened?" Lizzie questions.

"Davina and I met Kol at the Mystic Grill for lunch, Kol ended up talking to Landon and Matt walked in," Hope begins to explain, "things got heated and Matt said that after everything my dad did, that he didn't want Landon anywhere near me. I ran out of there, before anything else could be said."

"Well, if he does break up with you, then he's an idiot," Lizzie rubs her hand up and down Hope's arm comfortingly.

"Lizzie's right," Josie nods.

"I don't know," M.G. shakes his head, "I don't think he's gonna break up with you. If anything, he's coming to check up on you and tell you he forgives you for lying to him for a month and a half."

Just then, the doorbell goes off and Hope's head pops up. "You know what M.G. I hope you're right," Hope stands from her seat and makes her way over to the front door. She takes a deep breath before grabbing the handle and pulling open the door.

"Hey," Landon smiles awkwardly.

"Hey, come on in," the tribrid opens the door wider, "is it okay if we talk upstairs in my room? The twins and M.G. are home so it's the only place we can really get some privacy."

"Yeah, sure," Landon nods.

Hope lets Landon into the house and leads him up the stairs and into her room, she closes the door behind them and takes a seat on one end of the sofa and gestures for Landon to sit on the other end.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hope asks nervously.

"A few things," Landon replies softly. "First, I just want to apologise for what Matt said about you and your dad, he had no right. I might not know what it is that your dad has supposedly done, but what I do know is that you're a good person."

"Thanks," Hope smiles at the kind words.

"And I've thought about what you said," Landon explains, "about not telling me because you wanted to protect me."

"I know, it was stupid," the auburn-haired girl admits. "I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have" Landon agrees, "but I get why you didn't, and I forgive you."

"You do?" Hope's eyes begin to sparkle a little.

"I do."

"Thank you," Hope throws herself into Landon's arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"Can you just explain everything to me?"

"Sure," Hope sits back a bit, "what do you want to know about first?"

"Vampires, that Kaleb guy made Dana forget about what he did to her. How?"

"Okay, well vampires can compel people, they can make them do whatever they want and forget whatever they want. That's probably why Dana wasn't screaming the other day, Kaleb probably compelled her to be quiet so he wouldn't get caught," Hope explains. "It doesn't work if the human is taking vervain, though."

"Vervain?"

"It's a plant, it hurts vampires and if a human consumes it a vampire can't compel them or drink their blood."

"Okay, so how did Dana magically get better?"

"Vampire blood heals people, humans, werewolves and witches. My blood can heal people because my dad was the original hybrid."

"Okay, so what are you?"

"A tribrid; a vampire, a witch and a werewolf all in one. I was born with the abilities of a witch and I triggered my werewolf gene not long after my mom died, so I have heightened senses and I'm stronger and faster than I used to be. Most wolves have to turn every full moon, but since I'm a tribrid I don't have to, I can control my transformations."

"And the vampire part?"

"We're not completely sure. One theory is that when I die, I'll come back with all the powers I have now and the powers of a vampire, but I'll also need blood to survive."

"So, you're immortal?"

"I don't know, like I told you on Friday I'm the only one of my kind."

"I remember, a unicorn."

"I'm not a unicorn," Hope corrects, but can't stop the smile that spreads across her face.

"I'm still gonna call you a unicorn," Landon tells his girlfriend.

"Okay," Hope sighs, "I guess I can be fine with it."

"Yeah?" Landon asks softly, as he leans closer to Hope.

"Yeah," Hope nods as their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

The kiss breaks and Hope quickly pulls Landon back in for another, her hands tangle in his hair as the kiss deepens. Landon's hands grip Hope's wait and pulls her closer to him as they continue to make out. Landon shifts so he's sat with his back against the back cushions of the sofa and gently tugs on one of Hope's thighs, so she straddles him. The kiss breaks again, and Landon moves down to press his lips to Hope's neck, his hands now buried in her auburn locks. Just as their lips meet again, they're interrupted by a loud knock at the bedroom door.

"Hope!" They both hear Josie shout from the other side of the door.

"Don't move," Hope presses one last kiss to Landon's lips, before going to open the door. "What's up?"

"This has been ringing for like 5 minutes," Josie hands over the tribrid's iPhone.

"Uh, thanks," Josie walks off and Hope closes the door after her as she looks down at the phone in her hand.

"Everything okay?" Landon asks.

"Yeah," Hope nods, "I'm just supposed to facetime my Aunt Freya and Aunt Keelin."

"I can go, if you want," Landon offers, already standing up.

"No, you can stay. This probably won't take long, they said something about going out to dinner when I was texting them earlier," Hope grabs Landon's arm and pushes him towards an armchair.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Hope smiles as she sits in front of the sofa and pulls her laptop to the edge of the coffee table.

"We should do something this week, just the two of us, maybe spend a day together," Landon suggests as Hope waits for her laptop to turn on.

"I'd love that. I told Davina I'd spend the day with her and Kol tomorrow, so I can't do then."

"When do they leave?"

"Friday, so maybe we could do something after they leave, or Saturday?"

"I have work on Friday, but Saturday sounds good."

"Great, I can't wait to spend a day just the two of us," Hope smile up at Landon, just as she presses the button to facetime her aunts. A ringing noise fills the room for a few moments, before Freya and Keelin's faces fill the screen.

"Hi, sweetie," Freya smiles at her niece.

"Hey, guys," Hope greets.

"We miss you," Keelin pouts.

"I miss you guys too," Hope smiles at the werewolf's facial expression, "how's the baby?"

"Sitting on my bladder," the pregnant woman complains.

"You said that the last time I called," Hope laughs.

"That's because the baby hasn't moved off my bladder since the last time you called," Keelin shifts uncomfortably.

"Get Freya to find a spell to get it to move."

"She said no and so did Vincent," Keelin pouts again.

"Anyway," Freya changes the subject, "how's the boy?"

"What boy?" Hope asks, quickly looking in the corner of the screen to make sure Landon wasn't in the view of the camera.

"By the looks of your hair, the one that you were just making out with," Keelin raises an eyebrow.

"Who I am also hoping is the one that Davina told me all about and not another one," Freya smiles, teasingly.

"Fine. Yes, he's the one that Davina told you about and he's great," Hope smiles, knowing Landon could hear every word of the conversation from his seat.

"He's there. Isn't he?" Keelin asks.

"What?" Hope plays dumb.

"Oh my gosh, Keelin's right he's there!" Freya yells.

Hope looks up at Landon and notices the amused grin across his face, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Can we talk to him?" Keelin asks hopefully.

"I don't know," Hope hesitates. "He's already spoke to Kol today and I'm just grateful that everyone's alive after that."

"What happened?" Freya asks, aware of how bad her younger brother's temper can get.

"You know Kol, he's protective."

"Well we're not gonna kill anyone," Kellin assures her niece, "we have to leave for dinner in like 5 minutes anyway, so we don't have time to hurt him."

Hope looks up at Landon with a raised eyebrow and let out a sigh when he shrugged "fine." Hope shifts across the floor a bit, so Landon could sit next to her, in front of the camera. "Freya, Keelin this is my boyfriend Landon, Landon this is my Aunt Freya and my Aunt Keelin," Hope points to each of the women as she says their name and holds on to Landon's hand. She just hoped her family would accept him.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **As you know this book is coming to an end soon, so I just want to know what you would prefer a sequel or a one-shot book based in this universe. Let me know in the comments.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Where are you off to?" M.G. asks Hope as she walks into the sitting room, dressed in white ripped jeans, a khaki green tank and black converse.

"I'm meeting Landon," the tribrid explains, "we're going to spend the day together."

"Are you gonna make out some more?" M.G. raises an eyebrow.

"You heard us the other day, didn't you?" Hope cringes.

"I think you forget that I have vampire hearing," M.G. teases.

"Well, if you have a problem with it just remember you're living in my house for free," Hope smiles as she leaves the house.

Hope drives over to the Lockwood mansion; which Tyler Lockwood had given to Matt when he was a hybrid and gets out to knock on the door.

"Sheriff Donovan, hi," Hope greets awkwardly when Matt opens the door.

"Hope, come on in. Landon will be down in just a minute," Matt tells the young girl.

"Thanks," Hope steps through the door and turns back to face the sheriff. "I think you should know that, I'm not like my dad. I don't hurt people and I don't want to."

"I know," Matt nods.

"You do?" Hope looks up at him shocked.

"Landon says he trusts you and until I'm given a reason not to, I'm gonna try and trust you too."

"You are?"

"Yeah, he's a smart kid and I trust him," Matt explains "but if he's wrong about you and you do hurt him, you won't get anywhere near another human in this town again."

"I won't hurt him; I care about him too much to do that."

"Good."

At that moment Landon came down the stairs, ready to go wherever his girlfriend was taking him.

"Hey," Hope smiles at him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Landon asks, causing Hope to nod her head before he turns to Matt, "I'll be back by curfew."

"Okay," Matt nods, "have fun."

"He didn't say anything to upset you again, did he?" Landon asks Hope once they're sat in her car.

"Actually, the opposite," Hope replies as she pulls out of the driveway, "he said that as long as you trust me, he's gonna try and trust me too. He did also say that if I hurt you, he'll make sure I never get near another human in this town again."

"Seriously?" Landon raises an eyebrow.

"Relax, I told him I care about you too much to do that," Hope admits.

"You did?"

"Yeah," Hope smiles over at him, "anyway I thought we could go see that new movie you mentioned the other day, then get lunch and then we can decide what else to do later."

"Yeah, sounds good," Landon agrees.

"Good, because we're here," Hope parks her car outside of the town theatre.

Hand in hand, the two of them walk into the movie theatre, Landon bought their tickets, a large popcorn for them to share and a soda each.

"You know I could have paid for myself," Hope points outs as she takes her seat next to Landon.

"I know, but this is my way of apologising for what Matt said the other day," Landon replies, a look of guilt across his face.

"I get that," Hope says quietly, "I do, but if we were responsible for our parents' actions I'd be responsible for a lot of deaths."

"Yeah, but you're pretty so it's easy to forgive you," Landon strokes the tribrid's cheek softly.

"Yeah?" Hope laughs as she presses her lips to Landon's.

"Yeah," Landon nods and quickly kisses Hope one last time before the movie starts. As the opening credits appear on the screen, Hope rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and wraps her arms around one of his.

When the movie ends and they've left the theatre, Hope stands leaning against the hood of her car with Landon in front of her.

"You were right," Hope speaks softly, as she tugs on Landon's hands to pull him closer to her, "that was a good movie."

"See, you should listen to me more often," Landon teases.

"You know I can leave you here and go get lunch by myself, right?" Hope retorts playfully.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do that," Landon pulls Hope towards him, so he could kiss her.

"Of course not," Hope laughs, before pushing herself up onto her toes and kissing the boy in front of her. "Anyway, let's go I'm hungry," Hope lets go of Landon and pushes him towards the passenger door of her car, so he'd get in and they cold drive to the grill.

They finish lunch and exit the grill just after 3pm and decide to go back to Hope's house. "Not that I don't love the food at the grill," Landon says to Hope as they climb into her car, "but I wish, there was a place in town where we could go to eat, that I don't work at."

"I like it," Hope shrugs, "in San Francisco and New Orleans, there's a different restaurant on every corner, you can never decide where to eat."

"I've always wanted to go to New Orleans," Landon speak absentmindedly.

"You'd love it," Hope smiles at him, "my family practically built the city until they were run out by my grandfather."

"What do you mean 'run out'?" Landon's brow furrows.

"When my grandfather asked my grandmother to make my family immortal, he didn't know that they'd need blood to survive like they do," Hope explains. "Once he figured it out, he decided vampires shouldn't exist, so he tried to destroy them with the white oak stake. They spent 1000 years running from him."

"Your grandparents sound awful."

"They weren't the best," Hope admits, finally pulling into her driveway.

"How'd you turn out so good?"

"My mom was amazing; she'd have done anything for her family, she raised me to be like her, good and kind. My dad would have done anything for his family too, but he just went about it all a bit wrong."

"Your mom always seemed really nice," Landon points out as they both climb out of the car and begin to make their way inside.

"She was, as long as you didn't piss her off, werewolves can have a lot of trouble controlling their anger, hers always got the best of her when someone she cared about was hurt."

"I'm guessing you're the same."

"She is very much the same," M.G. stops Hope from replying as they walk through the front door. A confused expression crosses Landon's face as Hope rolls her eyes when she hears M.G. shout from the kitchen.

"Just because you have vampire hearing, doesn't mean you have to listen in on other people's conversations," Hope retorts.

"M.G.'s a vampire?" Landon asks Hope quietly.

"Did I not tell you that?" Hope questions.

"No," Landon shakes his head.

"Right," Hope internally cringes. "I should probably tell you that Lizzie and Josie are also witches. That's why their parents built the school, so they'd have somewhere to go and fit in."

"Seriously, Hope? You tell your boyfriend that vampires, werewolves and witches exist, but you don't tell him you live with two witches and a vampire," M.G. walks out of the kitchen with a donut in his hand.

"If you're not careful, I'll make it, so I don't live with any vampires," Hope turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go hang in my room," M.G. points towards the staircase. "If you do anything can you cast a spell, so I can't hear everything?"

"What's he talking about?" Landon asks Hope as M.G. walks off.

"Yeah, he heard us on Wednesday," Hope cringes, "so lets just be grateful that all we did was make out."

"Lizzie and Josie don't have heightened hearing too, do they?" Landon questions.

"No, they're just witches," the tribrid assures her boyfriend, "and they're not here, so we can go in sitting room or upstairs. Your choice. Or we could go into the kitchen and see if there's any brownies left."

"Brownies sound good."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hope smiles and pulls him towards the kitchen. Hope grabs the container from where Josie had left it, before she went out that morning. "Okay, I don't know what Caroline puts in these, but they are the best brownies you will ever taste," she tells Landon as she pushes herself up to sit on the counter.

"Do you not think you're overexaggerating just a little bit?" Landon asks with an amused smile.

"I promise you, I'm not," Hope holds the box out to him, "try one."

Landon does as he's told and takes a brownie from the container in Hope's hands and takes a bite from it, Hope watches silently as his eyes widen and smile spreads across his face.

"These are so good," Landon grins and reaches for another one of the chocolate treats.

"I told you," a smug smile spreads cross Hope's face.

"Anyway, what do you say we pop some popcorn and go up to your room to watch a movie?" Landon leans closer to his girlfriend.

"I'd say that, that is a really good idea."


	23. Chapter 23

A week after Hope and Landon's movie date, the two were spending time together at Landon's place. They were both cuddled up on the sofa, his arms wrapped around her and her head on resting on his chest, with the TV on in front of them when Matt walks into the room dressed for work.

"Hey," Matt says from behind the sofa, grabbing the teenagers' attention.

"Hi, Sheriff Donovan," Hope pushes herself of Landon's chest, letting his arms fall from around her.

"Hi, Matt," Landon smiles back at his foster dad.

"Listen, I'm working tonight," the older man informs the two, "and with the break-ins that have been happening around town lately, I don't want you staying here overnight. Do you think you could stay at Chad's or with someone else?"

"Chad's went on vacation with his family," Landon shrugs.

Matt lets out a loud sigh and pinches the bridge of nose, stressed.

"You could stay at my place," Hope offers, noticing the tension growing in Matt's shoulder. "The twins and I put up some stronger protection spells, when we heard about the break-ins. I've got the safest house in town."

"You sure?" Landon asks.

"Of course," Hope nods.

"You're staying with her," Matt looks pointedly at Landon, "as long as nothing happens between the two of you. Nothing's going to happen, right?"

"I live with Lizzie; nothing could happen even if we wanted it to," Hope assures the sheriff.

"Good, I'm gonna head to work, don't stay here too late," Matt says, pulling on his jacket. He says goodbye to the two teenagers before leaving the house.

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying at your place tonight?" Landon asks once he hears the door close.

"Of course, I'm okay with it," Hope tangles her hand in Landon's hair. "I think I'd worry too much knowing you're here alone."

"You're cute when you worry," Landon points out, pulling Hope closer to him.

"You're so cheesy," Hope shakes her head and kisses him, "now go get your stuff and we'll head to my place."

"I'll be right back," Landon does as he's told and heads towards the stairs, leaving Hope on her own. The tribrid quickly pulls out her phone to send a message to the group chat she has with MG and the twins.

 _'Landon's staying over tonight. DO NOT make a big deal out of it!'_ she types out.

 _'What?!'_ is Josie's first response, then _'Why's he staying over? How did Matt to agree to it?'_

Hope types out the explanation of how Matt ended up agreeing to let Landon stay over and clicks send before Landon walks back into the room. "Ready to go?" She asks, jumping up from her seat.

"Yeah," Landon nods. "I'm guessing you've text Lizzie, Josie and MG."

"I did," she confirms, "they're cool with you staying over, not that they had much of a say. Josie's just shocked that Matt agreed."

"She's not the only one," Landon replies as he locks the front door behind them.

"I know, I never thought he'd agree to it."

"Neither did I."

Hope and Landon both climb into Hope's car and the tribrid speeds off towards her house. When they get inside, Landon leaves his bag by the front door and follows Hope to the sitting room, where the twins are watching a movie.

"Where's MG?" Hope asks noticing the vampire's absence.

"He got a text from Kaleb a few hours ago," Lizzie explains, her eyes never leaving the TV, "they're hanging out at the school."

"And you let him go?" Hope questions, sitting down on the loveseat next to her boyfriend.

"Relax," the blonde sits up and pauses the movie, "there's no humans at the school, so Kaleb can't convince MG to drink anyone dry."

"Why does this conversation sound normal to me now?" Landon thinks aloud.

"Because you've known about the supernatural world for about two weeks now and your girlfriend is one of the most powerful creatures in the world," Josie says absentmindedly.

"Soon you'll stop questioning it," Lizzie assures.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that's a good thing, Liz. That's just when he knows his life is just as screwed up as ours," Hope points out.

"Your life isn't that screwed up," Landon tells his girlfriend.

"Wait until you've known her longer," Josie smiles.

"Or she gets possessed by an ancient magical spirit," Lizzie jokes.

"And then plays martyr by taking it from her family and letting it almost kill her," the brunette continues.

"Wait, what?" Landon looks down at Hope with a shocked expression.

"I wanted my family to be together and the only way for that to happen was if I took the hollow from them," Hope explains casually.

"What's a hollow?" Landon looks to twins confused.

"An ancient angry witch spirit, she tried to take over my body when I was seven, so she was split into four and put into my dad, Aunt Bex, Uncle Elijah and Uncle Kol and they weren't allowed anywhere near me until I took it from them."

"And it was going to kill her, until we siphoned it from her and put it into her dad the night that she turned into a wold for the first time," Lizzie interrupts.

"And then my dad died, to save me," Hope frowns. "Just like my mom."

"I thought your mom died in a fire," Landon says, reminding Hope of the story she had told him before he knew about the supernatural world.

"Before a witch bound her werewolf side, my mom was a hybrid so she didn't have a daylight ring to be able to walk in the sun when she was just a vampire," Hope explains, "the vampire that got the witch to cast the spell wanted to do the same to me. I was unconscious when it happened, but Freya said that she took the other vampire's ring off her and threw them both into the sun and they burst into flames."

"You never told us that story," Josie speaks softly, pulling Hope out of her thoughts.

"It never came up," the tribrid shrugs with a sad smiled.

"You never told me that story either," Landon tells his girlfriend.

"You haven't known the truth about the supernatural world that long, I didn't want to overwhelm you," Hope looks up apologetically.

"You know you can tell me anything," Landon says sincerely.

"I know," Hope nods, "and I will tell you everything, just not today. Not yet."

"Well as sweet as this is," Lizzie interrupts. "I'm hungry and was thinking we could order Chinese for dinner."

"Chinese food sounds perfect," Hope smiles.

"It does," Landon agrees.

"What do you guys want? I'll call in the order?" The blonde asks, reaching for her phone as she speaks.

After Lizzie puts in the order, Hope and Landon decide to go upstairs to let the twins finish their movie. They sit on the couch in Hope's room together, her legs laid across his, a rerun of Cutthroat Kitchen playing in the background as they sit and talk. It doesn't take long before Hope's back is pressed into the armrest, her legs still draped over Landon's and his chest hovering above Hope's as they make out.

"You're a really good kisser," Landon says breathlessly, when their lips part.

"So are you," Hope smiles as her hands play with her boyfriend's hair, "now kiss me again."

Landon slides his hand around the back of Hope's neck and pulls her towards him, so he can press his lips against hers again. The hand on her neck slides down and under her top to caress her skin.

"Dinner's here!" They hear Josie yell from the bottom of the stairs, causing Hope and Landon to pull away from each other.

"We better go down there," the tribrid sighs, her hand falling from his hair.

"I'm not hungry," Landon moves to place his lips against Hope's neck before his stomach lets out a loud growl.

"You're stomach thinks otherwise," Hope smirks, "come on, let's go."

She pushes gently on Landon's shoulders so he's no longer leaning over her and she can stand up, once she's on her feet, she holds out her hands and pulls Landon up.

"So, what movie did you guys watch?" Hope asks the twins, once the four of them are sat eating their food.

"Lizzie insisted that we watch 'To All the Boys I've Loved Before'" Josie replies with an eyeroll.

"Great," Hope smiles, "that means you're not gonna make me watch it with you."

"It wasn't that bad actually," Josie tells the tribrid.

"Yeah, but it's a rom-com, I can tell you how it ends already," Hope rolls her eyes, "they live happily ever after."

"What's wrong with a happy ending?" Lizzie asks, waving her fork animatedly.

"It's just not realistic," Hope shrugs.

"What are you talking about? People fall in love all the time," Josie exclaims.

"Yeah, but they don't live happily ever after," Hope explains. "Eventually, they either break up or one of them dies and leaves the other heartbroken."

"But if they're both vampires, then they won't die," the blonde twin points out.

"When your mom fell in love with Stefan Salvatore, they were both vampires. He died hours after their wedding," Hope fires back.

"Seriously?" Landon asks disbelievingly.

"A few days before their wedding Stefan was given the vampire cure, but then there was a whole thing involving hell fire consuming the whole town and Katherine Pierce coming back from the dead. Again!" Lizzie explains.

"Stefan sacrificed himself to make sure Katherine died and actually stayed dead," Josie tells Landon, her voice quiet. "He also did it so his brother Damon wouldn't."

"That sounds insane," Landon looks at Hope, seeing her blank expression.

"It was," Josie nods. "It took our mom a really long time to get over it."

"Can you blame her?" Hope finally looks up. "The only thing that kept my mom from going insane, after Jackson's death was me and getting revenge on the people who killed him."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realise why you're so messed up," Lizzie jokes.

"Gee, thanks," Hope replies sarcastically, as she throws a clean napkin at the blonde, which she dodges.

Hope and Landon go back up to her room just before 8pm, after they've finished cleaning up the takeout containers, to let the twins continue with their movie night.

"You're not messed up" Landon tugs on Hope's wrist so that she'll turn to face him.

"And where's this coming from?" Hope asks, stepping closer to her boyfriend.

"You've been quiet ever since Lizzie made that comment about you being messed up. But you're not messed up," Landon slides his hands around his girlfriend's waist.

"No, I am. Being the only tribrid to ever exist with two dead parents and an insane amount of power, I'm gonna be a little messed up," Hope shrugs. "We just haven't been together long enough for you to realise that yet."

"Well you're perfect to me," Landon smiles.

"Yeah, well you also have me in your phone as 'Unicorn,'" Hope teases.

"The only one of your kind, basically a unicorn," Landon pushes a strand of hair behind Hope's ear, "a perfect unicorn."

"That is so cheesy," Hope laughs, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"But it's true," Landon presses a kiss to Hope's forehead.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go change into something comfortable," Hope pulls away from Landon and heads into her closet. She pulls off her crop top and jeans before sliding on a pair of dark grey cotton shorts and a purple tank top. Once she's put the dirty clothes in the hamper, she makes her way back into the bedroom, pulling her hair up into a messy bun as she walks.

"So, I thought we could find something to watch on Netflix and lay in bed," Hope stands in the middle room, facing her boyfriend. "What?" She asks with a smirk when she notices Landon look her up and down, his gaze lingering on her exposed legs.

"Nothing," Landon quickly shakes his head, his eyes shooting back up to Hope's face. "Netflix sounds like a great idea."

"Are you sure it's nothing? You look a little flushed," Hope teases, as she grabs her laptop and makes her way towards the bed.

"Nope, I'm good," Landon assures. "What did you think we could watch?"

"I figured we could find something together," Hope climbs onto the bed and pats the spot next to her for Landon to sit down. He climbs onto the bed next to her, leaning back on one of his elbows and sliding a hand into Hope's hair as she types in the password to unlock her laptop.

"That feels nice," Hope sighs as she opens Netflix.

The pictures for the different movies and TV shows appear on the screen, so Hope slides closer to Landon and puts the computer between them. It takes ten minutes, but they decide on a TV show called 'The Politician' Hope clicks play and lays her head on the pillow, Landon's hand still playing with her hair. Halfway into the third episode Landon realises Hope is fast asleep, so he closes the lid on the laptop and moves it onto the bedside table next to him before laying down and pulling Hope closer to him.


	24. Chapter 24

"How much?" Hope asks the delivery boy as she grabs her wallet from the table by the front door. She hands him the money owed, takes the pizzas from him and walks through to the kitchen. "One pepperoni and one BBQ chicken," she places the boxes on the kitchen island in front of Landon and the twins, before taking her own seat.

"You know we're going to have a lot of leftovers since my dad's making MG stay at the school," Lizzie grumbles as she grabs a slice of pizza.

"You dad just wants to make sure MG's safe during the full moon," Hope points out. "Werewolves are just as dangerous as vampires tonight, that's why Sheriff Donovan has almost the entire station working tonight."

"Yeah, because being in the same house as the girl that literally bleeds the cure for werewolf venom isn't safe," the blonde rolls her eyes.

"You know, I'm beginning to realise that you only see me as the screwed up, werewolf venom cure, who's house you live in for free," Hope jokes as she takes a slice of pizza.

"Lizzie, shut up," Josie says quickly, before any words can leave the blondes mouth.

"I haven't even said anything!" She yells in response.

"Yeah, but she knows you were going to," Landon points out.

"Whatever," Lizzie grumbles around a bite of pizza.

"Anyway," Josie awkwardly changes the subject, "I thought after we've finished eating, we could watch Sextuplets, that new movie on Netflix."

"The one with Marlon Wayans?" Hope asks.

"Yeah, I've seen the trailer it looks good," Landon nods.

"Great," Josie smiles, "Liz, are you gonna watch it with us?"

"Fine, I might as well," Lizzie sighs.

After they finish eating and put the leftovers on the counter in the corner of the kitchen, they move into the sitting room and put the movie on. The twins lay on opposite sides of the 3-seater, Landon sits in the corner of the loveseat and Hope cuddles into his side with her head in the crook of his neck. Halfway into the movie, the twins have their eyes glued to the flat screen and Hope and Landon are making out, her hands are gripping his shirt and his are tangled in her hair when a pillow hits them.

"What the hell!" Hope yells looking over at the twins, pulling away from Landon and releasing his shirt from her grip.

"Either keep your tongues to yourself and watch the movie or get a room," Lizzie snaps as Josie giggles beside her.

"I own every room in this house," Hope fires back.

Lizzie goes silent, not able to think of a response, and turns back to the movie. Hope turns back to Landon kissing him once more before resting her head on his chest, while Landon carries on playing with her hair, enjoying the feel of it in his hand.

"Were they really too cheap to hire more than one actor to play all six of them?" Lizzie criticises once the end credits are rolling.

"I think they did that because they thought it would be funny," Landon points out.

"How would you know?" The blonde asks with a head tilt, "you had your tongue down Hope's throat for most of it."

"No," Hope shakes her head, "he didn't actually, because some threw a pillow at us." Hope grabs the pillow from were it landed earlier and throws it at the blonde.

"Ow! Okay, that hurt," Lizzie yells.

"Okay!" Josie grabs the pillow from Lizzie, before she can throw it back at the tribrid, "who wants to watch another movie?"

"Fine," Lizzie sighs.

"Sure," Hope lays her head back down on Landon's chest.

"Great," Josie grabs the remote and begins searching through Netflix until they all agree on 50 First Dates.

By the end of the third movie they're all fast asleep, Hope and Landon laid on the loveseat with their legs tangled together, Josie and Lizzie on opposite sides of the couch with a thin blanket covering their legs.

At around 2am, they're all awoken by a loud ringing noise.

"What the hell is that?" Josie asks sleepily.

"Hope's phone," Landon squints at the lit device on the coffee table.

"I'm getting it," Hope yawns, pushing herself from Landon's chest. "Hello?" The tribrid mumbles, answering the phone.

"Hope," the voice on the other end of the line says, "I need you to come down to the school."


	25. Chapter 25

"Hello?" The tribrid mumbles, answering the phone.

"Hope," the person on the other end of the line says, "I need you to come down to the school."

"What? Who is this?" The auburn-haired girls asks, still half-asleep.

"It's Dr. Saltzman. Listen, I'm sorry I woke you up," he apologises, "but we need you at the school."

"Why? What's happened?" Hope rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Some of the wolves got loose," Dr. Saltzman reveals.

"Can you not just wait until it's morning, when they've turned back?" She whines.

"I would, but MG and Kaleb are missing, and we need to find them before something happens," the teacher explains.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Hope hangs up, now fully awake.

"Everything okay?" Lizzie asks, propping herself up onto her elbow.

"MG and Kaleb are missing, and some wolves got out, your dad needs me to help find them," Hope explains, running her hands through her hair as she talks.

"You're going now?" Landon questions, now more awake.

"I have to, if MG or Kaleb get bitten, they'll die, or one of the wolves could get hurt," Hope stands from her place on the floor. "I'm gonna grab my boots and go. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"I'm coming with you," Josie declares.

"Me too," Landon sits up.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you guys play hero without me," Lizzie throws the blanket off her.

"No, you're not, Dr Saltzman will kill me," Hope says before turning to Landon, "he can't even know we're dating."

"Shut up," Lizzie tells the tribrid, "we're coming with you if you like it or not."

"Fine, we leave in five."

Hope stands and leaves the room to grab her boots and leather jacket from her bedroom, when Landon gets there, he finds his girlfriend sat in one of the armchairs, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"You okay?" He asks softly as he approaches her.

"If you're serious about coming with me, I need you to promise that you'll be careful," Hope looks up at Landon her eyes filled with worry, "werewolves are dangerous, they don't know what they're doing and they can't control themselves and if anything happened to you because of me, I don't know what I'd do."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Landon sits on the table in front of Hope and takes her hands in his.

"You don't know that," Hope tells him. "My parents were supposed to be immortal and they still died. Now, promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, as long as you promise me, you'll be careful too."

"I promise."

"Then I promise too," Landon presses a kiss to Hope's forehead. The two of them stay like that for a moment, until Lizzie walks into the room and announces that her and Josie are both ready to leave.

"We better go then," Hope says softly.

Landon stands from his seat and holds his hand out for Hope, on her way out the tribrid grabs her leather jacket and slips it on, she locks the front door behind the four of them and climbs into her car.

"Are you okay?" Josie asks, noticing that Hope's knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"I'm fine," Hope lies, "I just want to find MG and Kaleb so I can get back to sleep."

Landon and the twins see right through the girl's lie but decide to leave it alone. When Hope parks her car in front of the main entrance to the school, she notices Dr Saltzman and Sheriff Donovan stood by the door. "Great, just what I need to deal with," she mutters as she climbs out of the car.

"No! You two can get inside right now," Dr Saltzman says to the twins, when he sees them get out of the car.

"You too," Matt tells Landon, sternly, "they have magic you don't. You shouldn't be here."

"I tried to get them to stay at the house, they wouldn't listen to me," Hope explains.

"We're not letting her do this alone," Josie declares.

"She's not alone, Matt and I are here," Alaric tries to assure his daughters.

"You have crossbows and guns with wooden bullets," Lizzie scoffs, "Josie and I have magic; three witches are better than one.

"Fine," Alaric reluctantly agrees, "but you stay close to Hope."

"You're staying here with Dorian and Emma," Matt tells his foster son.

"No, I'm going with them," Landon announces. "I've already promised Hope I'll be careful."

After a lot of back and forth, Matt gives into Landon and hands over a gun filled with wooden bullets "just in case."

"Matt and I are gonna go this way, you four go that way," Alaric points in two different directions, "please be careful."

"We will," Hope nods and leads the other three in the direction Dr Saltzman had pointed them to. After about twenty minutes of following the path, none of them talking and Hope using her enhanced hearing to try and find the missing wolves or MG and Kaleb. They all had their phones out, using their flashlights so they could see where they were going, since the only other source of light they had was the full moon shining above them.

"Do you think MG's okay?" Lizzie asks quietly, the fear and worry obvious in her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine Liz," Josie tries to assure her sister.

"I hope you're right."

"Stop!" Hope announces suddenly, her steps halting, a look of concern crossing her face.

"What's wrong?" Landon questions.

Hope remains silent and unmoving with her eyes closed, straining to be able to hear further away. "Kaleb or MG are this way," she makes a right turn and heads further into the woods.

"How do you know?" Josie asks, holding onto her twin.

"I heard footsteps," the tribrid responds, still waking in the direction she heard the movement coming from. After another ten minutes of walking pass by, they take a break to stop Lizzie's whining.

"It's cold and my feet hurt," the blonde complains as she leans against a tree. "It's the middle of summer, why is it cold?"

"Because it's 3am and the sun's gone down," Hope rolls her eyes. "Now, can we please get moving aga-"

Hope's question is interrupted when she feels a gush of wind against one side of her body, she turns quickly and notices that Landon's no longer stood where he was a moment ago, instead MG has him pressed against a tree, the veins underneath his eyes on full display.

"MG stop," Hope tries to sound threatening, but her voice breaks making it sound more like begging. When the vampire doesn't let go, the tribrid's eyes flash a dangerous shade of yellow and she feels the magic just beneath the surface of her skin ready to burst. She starts walking towards him, a look of anger across her face, but before she can stop him, MG uses his enhanced strength to push her away and she goes flying into a tree.

"Hope!" Both twins run and crouch down next to the auburn-haired girl, making sure she's okay.

Hope ignores their worrying and shouts out a weak "Landon" as she watches MG bite into his neck. She attempts to push herself up off the ground, but her vision goes blurry and her arms give way underneath her "help him," she whispers to twins, as her head throbs from the pain of hitting the tree.

Hope feels the heat and the gentle sting of the twins siphoning magic from her and hears MG hiss in pain as they inflict a brain aneurysm on him. She hears the sound of Landon's limp body fall to the ground unconscious next, then a werewolf come out from behind the trees and bite into MG's arm and drag him off.

 **So... the next chapter will be the last one, unless people are still wanting a sequel.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Landon!" Hope cries, finally finding the strength to crawl across the ground to where her boyfriend lay. She pulls his head into her lap and presses her shaky fingers to his wrist, searching for a pulse.

"Let me," Josie says softly, noticing Hope's trembling hands, as she kneels and grabs Landon's wrist.

Lizzie moves to kneel next to Hope and rubs her back comfortingly, as the tribrid looks at the brunette siphoner with tears in her eyes. "Jo?" Hope asks with a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry, Hope," Josie whispers sympathetically, her own eyes filling with tears.

"No!" Hope sobs, "no, no, no."

"Hope," Lizzie sighs softly.

"He can't be dead," Hope looks around her and grabs a sharp rock that laid nearby and uses it to cut her wrist open "please work, please work," she whispers repeatedly, as she presses her wrist against Landon's lips.

"What happened?" Kaleb appears just as a sob racks through Hope's body as the cut on her wrist closes up and Landon remains motionless.

"MG," Josie replies softly looking up at Kaleb, "but a werewolf came, he's somewhere over there."

Kaleb quickly disappears in the direction Josie pointed him towards, as Hope fell back onto Lizzie's shoulder, tears streaming down her face. The three girls remain like that, with Lizzie running her hand up and down Hope's arm as the tribrid cries and Josie watching with tears in her own eyes. It wasn't until Alaric and Matt showed up from behind some trees that either of them spoke.

"We heard screaming," Alaric announces, crossbow in hand.

"What happened?" Matt asks, the colour draining from his face as he takes in his surroundings.

"MG, he came out of nowhere," Hope explains shakily, "I tried to stop him, but he threw me against a tree, and I couldn't."

"Where is he now?" The sheriff looks around, anger lacing his voice.

"A werewolf came, before Lizzie and I could do anything, it attacked him and they ended up going that way," Josie informs them softly.

"Kaleb showed up not long after and went to see if he could find MG," Lizzie looks up at her father.

"I'll go see if I can find them," Alaric tells Matt and begins to walk off, before Josie stands up.

"I'll come with you," she declares and follows her father.

"I tried to stop him, Matt," Hope sobs a few moments after Alaric and Josie have walked away, "I really did."

"I know, it's not your fault," Matt assures her and kneels next to his foster son's pale and lifeless body, taking a limp hand into his own as a tear falls from his eye.

After a few minutes, the only noise heard being Hope's shaky breathing, the tribrid gently lifts Landon's head from her lap and places it on the ground, confusing both the sheriff and the blonde witch, before she stood up and headed in the direction Dr Saltzman and Josie had went in.

"I'm gonna go and see where they all are," Hope says, stopping and turning to face Matt, "just, stay here with him, he shouldn't be alone."

The auburn-haired girl disappears into the trees and follows the sound of Josie and Kaleb's voices, before she stops a small distance away from them. She made sure to stay behind a tree, so they couldn't see her, but she could see them. Kaleb was crouched down on the ground next to MG whose arm was covered in blood from where the werewolf had bitten him. Josie stood next to her father, holding onto his arm, whether it was for warmth or comfort, Hope didn't know. She took a deep breath before coming out from behind the tree and clearing her throat to make her presence known to the other four.

"Hope, I'm so sorry," MG apologises, the sound of his voice making it evident that the infection from the bite was spreading though his body.

"How could you?" The tribrid asks, looking down at Mg, another wave of tears following her words.

"Hope, please," Kaleb turns to the youngest Mikaelson, "he needs your blood, or he'll die."

"You mean like Landon died?" She cries, "he killed Landon, why should I help him?"

"Hope," Alaric speaks up, "you're the only way he can survive this."

"No, I'm not doing it," Hope refuses.

"If you don't, he'll die," the teacher tries to convince her. "If you do, he'll survive, and he'll have to live with what he's done."

"Hope, please," Kaleb pleads, now holding his friend up as he became weaker.

"Fine," Hope gives in and holds her hand out Alaric. The teacher hands over a pocketknife that he had brought with him and Hope takes it to cut open her wrist as she kneels next to MG. The vampire looks at Hope before drinking the blood pouring from her wrist, letting out a sigh as he feels the infection being cured.

"Thank you," MG sighs in relief and pushes himself up.

"Stay the hell away from me," Hope tells him, eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. "You can spend the rest of the summer at the school."

Hope slowly starts walking back towards where she had left Lizzie and Sheriff Donovan with Landon's body, Josie quietly following behind her. Their pace quickened when they hear Lizzie yell a loud "Hope!" The two of them begin running towards the noise and find Matt and Lizzie stood a few feet away from Landon's body, which now had smoking rising from it.

"What happened?" Hope asks, freezing when she sees her boyfriend's body engulf in flames.

"I don't know, I tried using my magic to stop it, but it didn't work," Lizzie explains quickly, as Dr Saltzman and the two vampires appear behind Hope.

Hope whispers a quick spell to try and put the fire out, but instead the flames just get bigger.

"Stop," Alaric grabs Hope's wrist as she's about to do another spell, "you could make it worse, let's just see what happens."

They all do as Dr Saltzman tells them and watches the fire, quickly taking a step back as the flames grow, before dying down and leaving behind Landon's body covered in a hard layer of ash.

"What the-?" Matt mutters, watching the ash crack, underneath his foster son's dead body. Slowly, the ash crumbles and Landon stands up, his hair a dark grey and clothes dusty from the ash.

"What just happened?" Landon asks, once he's regained his balance.

"Ever heard of the legend of the phoenix?" Dr Saltzman questions.

Landon's brow furrows in confusion, but before he can respond Hope recovers from her shock and launches herself into his arms. Her arms immediately wrap around his neck and she stands on her toes with her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I thought you were dead," she whispers shakily, trying to hold back her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Landon asks, looking up to Matt.

"You died," Josie tells him. "MG lost control and killed you."

Hope pulls away from her boyfriend, so Matt can hug him, but stays close and never lets her eyes leave his body. Matt holds Landon close, his hand on the back of his head, similar to the way he'd hold a young child.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Matt mumbles to his foster son.

"We should get out of here," Hope says to the group as a wolf howls in the distance.

"Kaleb, get MG back to the school, I'm going to stay out here and try to find the wolves," Alaric tells the young vampire, before turning to his daughters, "you two get inside, either go back to Hope's place, or go back to the school. But be safe."

Lizzie and Josie follow their dad's orders and head back towards the boarding school, the same way Kaleb and MG had gone.

"You two go back to Hope's place," Matt tells the two teenagers that are left. "I'm gonna make sure the wolves don't hurt anyone. We'll talk about what happened and what it all means once we've all had some sleep."

"Okay," both Hope and Landon nod and head in the direction of Hope's car, Hope holding onto her boyfriend's hand with a vice like grip as they go.

The End

 **So, that's the end. A few people have said that they want a sequel, so I will be making. Not quite sure when it will be up, but definitely by early January if not sooner.**


	27. Sequel

The sequel is up, it's called Life in Mystic Falls. If you have any other ideas for the name let me know, because I'm not too sure about it.


End file.
